


So you work here?

by nenanena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 39,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenanena/pseuds/nenanena
Summary: You are a strong woman who just happens to work in a committee which decides over the future theater plays at the Shakespear-Festival in London. There is a strange man working in the same building, you find him to be strangly interesting without being able to sort him out.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft x Reader, Sherlock/John Watson - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. The one where you get to see him

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty out of this whole fandom/fanfic thing since the fourth season of Sherlock aired, so pardon my crappy writing. It's just something I'm doing to find some comfort during this for everyone difficult time. Stay healthy my friends and wash your hands ;)

Chapter One: The one where I get to see him

"So that would be it for today!", you look in the tired eyes of your colleagues and decide to put our a few uplifting words so that they'll come back motivated tomorrow.

"Thanks to all of you we'll be able to put out the theme of the Shakespearfestival: " _Love: despaire or hope?"_. And for that we can be satisfied with our work! See you tomorrow!". As everyone slowly packs up to leave you already storm out the room. All those slow people can get on your nevers from time to time. It's not like you are a genius or something, but whenever you sit down here, you can't help but feel those culture-delegated are just as lazy as everyone else in this building. The only reason you are here is the fact, that those slow-culture-nerds might be able to help you to some jobs better fitting your talent in the future. Maybe even a job as director at next years festival, who knows?

As you storm down the hall a man steps out of the room at your right. A long, thin figure steps out and takes on a fast pace in the direction of the elevator. He arrives there at the same time as you, both of you reach out for the _down_ button. But just before your hands touch you notice the warmth and pull back.

_Pling_

It is indeed a small elevator, designed for maybe three people half your size. Everytime you stand in this thing you feel the need to make yourself as small as possible and apologize for taking up that much room. Though you work on being able to respect and love yourself for exactly that, if you feel good with taking room in a discussion you should be at least okay with taking up physical room as well! So you just press yourself at to the back of the elevator and give the man a polite smile as he did give you the advantage of going in first. He just nods at you before turnin around and waiting for the ride to end.

At least know you have a chance to look at him without restraint. He indeed is tall, talles than you with your 180 cm! His amber hair is thin but lays down as correctly as only a paper-push would wear it. Of course it does, in this building there are only some committes or bureaucrats that work for the gouverment. Surely he must be someone in a high position, at least that's what his expensive suit says. All in all he seems to be a very correct, handsome man, only thing strange is his umbrelle that he holds so thight chis knuckles turned white already. But what strange is is, that it is a warm fallday, there hasn't been a cloud in sight for at least a week. Maybe he is afraid of the sun? Or allergic? You'll have to lay an eye on him as soon as he gets out of the building!

_Pling_

He storms out of the elevator and to the door, only there he stops for a look over the shoulder to see if there is someone behind him. As he sees you right behin him, smiling, he seems a little suprised that you were able to hold his pace, but then gets the door for you, not without raisin the corners of his mouth in an attempt to smile as you walk past him. "Thank you!", you say before walking through. 

You take your time with walking to the tube, from time to time looking behind yourself, just to see the man waiting for his car in front of the building. He doesn't seem to use his umbrella at all, just holding it until he puts it next to himself when getting in the black Mercedes that gets a hold in front of him

There is something fascinating in him, you don't know what just yet, but you are destined to find out!


	2. The one with the damn elevators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those fricking elevators never do as told!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little inspiration from the TV Show Crazy Ex Girlfriend here, hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 2:    
The one with the damn elevators

**You**

It's monday, week two of Shakespear-Commitèe, and you have decided to bake some chocolate-chip cookies for the team so the start into another hard work week will be easier. Also there wasn't much to do for you this weekend, your best friend went on hollidays with her boyfriend and you haven't really been in the mood to go out with anyone else. Everyone else is always so... tyring! Not always on a bad note, but when you had a hard work it isn't really a thing you look forward to. So you reat some books, drew a little and baked a lot. Though you can't eat it all alone since you live alone. Anyway, you hope everyone will enjoy eating the cookies as much as you did baking them!

_Ping_

"Excuse me, Miss!", you hear a voice shouting at you. Well, not really shouting, more like loud talking. The tall man is walking towards the elevator which is about to close. His eyes beg you to hold the door, so you do. Patiently waiting for him to get in you hold yur hand in front of the closing door.

"Thank you! I am a little late for work today!", a little out of breath the man stands besides you.  
"Sure, no problem! I know that feeling."  
"Well, it isn't how I usually am!", he grunts at you.  
"I... sure!", of course he is an arse! How could he not, wearing that suit, working here? Every man you ever liked was an arse. But you won't fall for it this time.  
He is trying to tame his hair and catch his breath, not even looking at you again until you reach the level on which both of you have to get out.

_Ping_

Without looking out for him you go out first, taking your room, knowing you are going to be in touch since you not only are chubby but also have the big bag of cookies in your hand.

**Mycroft**

Of course he had to be mean. There has never been a time where Mycroft had been able to just be a gentleman towards anyone! But he really tried this time, which makes it even harder to understand why he had to be such a meany towards that nice lady.  
She was on his mind since last week, when he first saw her. At first he had been a little put off due to her weight. Asked himself how she could walk around like this. But he knew this weight thing was not about her, it was about him. Ever since he had lost that weight he is very judgemental towards bigger people. He felt so bad when he was heavier, how could anyone ever be happy in a body like this?  
But... there was something about the way she took her room, how she filled out the elevator not with her body but with her being. Though that didn't make any kind of sense.  
Why did she wear that thight leather-skirt? Really not appopriate for work, and that blouse! He was able to make out the colour of her bra! Her breasts nearly popped out of there! Who would ever wear something like that to a work meeting?  
She sure as heck did not have any kind of class!

**You**

A little disappointing that only half of the cookies were eaten! It seemed nobody had a love for sweets in this commitèe... They all just took one cookie, more out of politness than hunger or delight. What a bummer!  
It has just been a very bad day, first that stupid man then the half eaten cookies... Blergh! You only want to fall into bed now.  
Waiting for the elevator you take out a cookie and nibble around it. They really are freaking delicious! You used browned butter instead of normal one and put in a little espressopowder to bring out the chocolate even more.

_Pling_

Being lost in yur thoughts you get in without really noticing the man standing besides you.  
Only as the door closes you notice his shadow next to you. Also the smell he sends out. It kind of remindes you of your childhood, sleepovers! Maybe its his detergent? You don't look up and just wait for the moment you can finally get out!

_Rumps_

"Shit!", you mumble. The elevator is stuck.  
"Fucking shitty shist! What the actual fuck? As if the day hasn't already been bad enough!", while grumbling quietly to yourself you search for a button to press for that kind of cases.  
"Don't worry, I already informed the caretakers!", a dark voice interrupts your thoughts.  
He is holding up a cellphone and gives you an arrogant grin.  
"Great! How long will it take?", strange, you didn't hear him calling someone.. But maybe you were too caught up on yourself.  
"At least an hour they said!", he sighs.  
"Perfect!"  
"They will do their best to fix it as soon as possible!"  
"Of course they will!", you smile falsly.  
"With Mister-Oh-So-important in here...!", you whisper to yourself.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing!"

Now both of you are standing there, waiting. You decide it would be stupid and unnecessary to keep standing, so you sit down on the floor with your knees to your breast.  
Only as the man stared at you, blushes and hastly looks away you remember the shortness of the skirt.  
"Sorry! It's just the most comfortable way to sit on the grund, you know?", smiling you look up to him. Without any intention to put your legs down. The only other way would be to crisscross your legs. Which would push up the skirt even more, so not really an option. And there is no way in hell you are going to try make the situation easier for that kind of guy.  
"Yeah, no, I apolgize for staring!", he can't even look your direction.  
"Well, maybe it would be easier if you just sit down next to me?"  
"I.. Sure!", he seighs resigned.

Uncomfortable silence comes up. You feel a little scared due to the pressure to be in this social situation. So you reach into your bag and get out the remaining cookies.  
"Want one?"  
He looks up suprised and stares at the cookie in front of him with a mixture of disgust and lust. Pure lust.  
"No!"  
"Alrighty then, stay grumpy!", you take a big bite and moan pleasurefully. Of course you want to tease him. It seems he just doesn't want to eat with a fat person, and you know what, Mr. Arse? You won't let that stop you from eating the whole box by yourself!  
You take anther one, stare directly int his eyes as you bite into it.  
"You sure?", with your moutgh full of crumbs you ask.  
"No...", he whispers.  
"Take one, please! I... I baked them for my colleagues who obviously did not want or like them. So save a girl from taking a full bag of calories back to her appartment!"  
"Only one!", with this words he reaches for the biggest cookie of the batch and begins to nibble on it.  
"So good!", with each bite he smiles a little more and reaches for another one.  
It is kind of comforting, eating together, appreciating the deliciousness and calmness of the moment.  
"I'm Y/N, by th way!", you end the silence.  
"Mycroft!", he puts out his hand, notices a little chocolate stain and licks it off before offering you a handshake:  
"Mycroft Holmes. Nice to meet you! I.. Please apologize my manners this morning, I was late and lost my calm for a moment!"  
You take his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, and all is forgotten, Mycroft!"

**Mycroft**

Those cookies are the first sweets he has eaten since last month. And they are really good, nutty and rich without being overbearing. She really is a good baker.  
He knew there was something to her. But it's not only her baking, she is unapologetic herself. Not even being ashamed of having her Pantys out.  
Through all that confidence he believes to see inncence, a little shyness. And a lot of intellect. Surely she doesn't speak like a educated lady, but the kind of attitude she spreads tells him there is a lot inside of this beautiful head!  
Mycroft feels something inside of him he didn't know could come up for something else then cake. Lust. Lust for not only those cookies but for the woman who baked them.  
Redness spreads on his cheeks. He wants to get that animallike feeling out of his system.  
Which would work best if he would just... take her, wouldn't it?  
Do it here and now!  
"If you want to you can take the remaining cookies with you!", a melodic voice interrups Mycroft.  
"Sure, I'd love that!", what else is there to say?  
  


**You**

Well that was a drastic change in behaviour, wasn't it? He was so into the baked goods he didn't even notice the movement as the elevator got back to work.  
Slowly standing up you brush the crumbs off your clothes and hand the bag over to Mycroft who is standing next to you now.  
Both of you get out and now stand in front of the exit doors.  
"I'd like for you to give me your number so I can text you as soon as I can give you your box back!", mudgreen eyes stare at you. It is not a question, it's an order, and you like the kind of tone he is using. Not in a workplace but in the bedroom.  
"Sure!", you try to stay calm and give him your number.  
"Very well!", he smiles.  
"Have a good evening!", before he gets a chance to answer you give him a wink and storm out of the door.

Those damn elevators!


	3. The one with the text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving Mycoft your phone number you wait for the promised text. But will it come?

Humming you get out of the shower, thinking about all the good stuff that happend yesterday. Yeah, mondays don't always have to be bad. Standing in front of your closet you try to decide what to wear today, the short red dress with that provocative golden zipper on the back or rather that midnight-blue dress with the wide swinging bell-sleaves? After looking out of the window and realising that it's going to be a rainy day you go for the rather safe option with the blue one. It is just a little longer and will warm you.

_Wmmmwmmm_

A message! Maybe from- no. It's your best friend:  
 _"Heyhey! Hope you're having a lovely morning! :) Did that mysterious man text? o.O"_

Of course he didn't! It is only a few hours after that elevator thing. And it would be a very fast pace if he had eaten all of the cookies just yet. He'll get to you, surely!

Another exhausting yet productive day with the commitèe goes by, all of you decide it would be kind of a shame, even though it is very predictable, to not put Romeo and Juliet out there.  
"Maybe we should give it a modern spin, let them live in New York of day or something?", a man suggests.  
"A new spin would be a brilliant idea, but that whole modern world thing is hardly anything original!", you reply.  
"Let's all think about a way to modernies the play without destroying it. I believe the your love story has to be told in a gentle, nearly adventoures way. Both of the protagonists feel love for the very first time, they are new at this game and they want every expectation they ever had for love to become true!", most of your colleagues nod ageeingly.  
After that there were a lot of ideas. All of you areed to make the final decision on the next day. It was already 7 PM and most of them had a famlily or partner waiting at home. So you all call it quit for the day.  
Slowly packing your things yu ask yourself if he is going to be there again, Mycroft Holmes... What a strange name, very fitting for that strange man!

_Ping_

Disappointet you get out of the elevator, no Mycroft in sight. Maybe he went home already. To his wife and children. You really need to google that guy!

Right after closing your door you get on your computer and give it your all to get a hold of that man. Maybe Facebook would be able to... no, not a single member with that name. Not even on LinkedIn! Or Instagram, though he doesn't look like someone who would use that App. Anyway, there is not even ONE article in any newspaper about him. It seems as if he doesn't exist! Sure, there were people before him who you searched for and for who there was no Social Media Profile, but you were always able to get a picture through their univerity, get to know where they went to school thanks to a loval newspaper article in which everyone of the graduatin class was named. But not this time. Strange!

_Wmmmwmmm_

_"From your silence I'm getting he didn't write? :/"_  
Another text from your friend.  
 _"Sorry, it's been a busy day. He didn't. I mean, he surely has had no time, also its not like its that important! :)"  
  
_ You keep on chatting for a while until both of you call it a day and go to bed.  
  
Another day goes by without you hearing anything from Mycroft. Maybe you should have asked him for his number, too! That way you wouldn't be so dependet on if he was going to get back to you. This feeling of waiting without being able to do anything is killing you!  
  
It's Saturday in at 9 AM when you awake from the buzzing sound of your smartphone.  
"Ugh, shut up!", you mumble, trying to go back to sleep.

_Wmmwmm  
_

_Wmmmmwmmm_

Three massages? Maybe it's something important!  
You roll around in your bed and grab your phone, only to realise it is WAY too bright. With watering eyes you manage to turn down the brightness level and make out the words on the display.  
  


3 messages from an unknown number!

Your heart skips a beat when you open them up and read.

 _"Hello Y/N. I'd like to give you back your box, I could be at yours at 10!"_  
 _"It is Mycroft Holmes!"_  
 _"Let me please know if that's alright_!"


	4. The one with the bathrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finally decides to pay you a visit, but are you ready?

Chapter 3: The one with the bathrobe

**You**

_"Sure, I'll be there!"  
_ Before even realising what your fingers are doing you reply _._ Only now you look at the clock and realise you only have 20 minutes to get yourself and the flat ready! What are you, crazy? You didn't clean up for at least a month, it's not like you're a messy, you just hate doing the dishes or the laundry...  
"Fuck!", you shout at yourself, cursing on your stupidity and the chaos you leave everywhere.   
"Don't panic! He won't expect you to look perfect!", right! It's early morning for the weekend, he won't show up in a suit or something! Surely the state of your flat would be more important then your clothes!   
Hastly you get up to store away your wardrobe which lays out in the whole appartment. After cleaning the dishes from the last two nights you doubtfully stare at the now very empty table. In lack of flowers you decide to put on a plate with the shortbread cookies you baked last night. That'll do!   
Just as you brush your teeth you hear a cardoor closing in front of the house.  
"Shitshitshit...", you mumble under your breath, go thrugh your curly chaos hair with wet fingers...

_RRRRingrrrring_

The doorbell. 9.57, he is early. Well, actually he is more or less on point, but it feels early!  
You press the buzzer to open the entry, too bad you are living on the first floor, elseway you would have more time!   
Looking into the mirror you decide the nightgown will do, it's white with blue polka dots, in the style of a spaghetti strap dress, only...

_Knock knock knock_

" **Coming!** ", you grab your blue bathrobe, take a deep breath and open the door.

"Good morning, I hope I'm not too early!", Mycroft, dressed in a black three part suit, white shirt and a perfectly tied tie stands in front of you.   
He smiles, looks at you and cocks his head, wondering if you always dress like that when staying home.  
"I... no, just on point!", sure! He has to look perfect, arse!  
"Come on in! Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"  
"Tea would be perfect, actually!", he gets in and looks around.

**Mycroft**

What a strange home! Everything lookd chaotic but just right on its place at the same time. It's so colourfull! Everywhere are carpets laying on each other. He can't even make out a piece of the wall, there are so many booshelves! And where there are no shelfes there are pictures and posters. Photographies of cats and trees, posters of play and a lot of plants. Though some of them are dead or dying.   
The woman in fron of him fits perfectly into her surroundings. Her hair sticks our in every direction, she seems rushed as her face is a little pinkish. Also he is pretty sure she is still wearing her nightgown and just put on a bathrobe. Surely she is not wearing a bra. That he can see!  
"Are you coming?", Y/N gets Mycroft out of his mind back into reality.  
"Of course!", he feels a little uncomfortable, he jumped right into her live. There is so much he can deduce only from her living situation!

**You**

As Mycroft sits down you put on the kettle, get out your best cups _(the ones that look like cats. So freaking cute!)_ .   
"Earl Grey or Breakfast Tea?", you ask without turning around.  
"Earl Grey would be perfect!"  
"Would you like sugar or lemon?"  
"Sugar, if that's alright.", why would you ask if it wasn't okay?  
After putting the sugar bowl and teapot on the table you take a moment to catch your breath and realise what is happening.  
You have let a man who you only met two times into your flat, not wearing any undergarments! What did you think?  
Mycroft seems to have reat your mind and interrupts the horrible scenes running through your mind with a slight caugh:  
"I brought you your cookiebox, thanks again for those great sweets!", smiling he gets the box out of the bag next to his chair.   
Dang, you even forgot the take his coat to your hangers!   
"Great, thank you so much! I am sorry for the chaos here..", helplessly you look around.  
"I.. just feel best when it's not all super tidy and organised. But I know it can be a little overbearing when coming here for the first time. At least that's what my friend have told me!"  
"It suits you!", his answer is short, but you can tell he really means it.  
You give him your brightest smile and slowly begin to relax.  
"Sooo, Mister Holmes, why are you wearing a suit on a Saturday morning? Do you just never wear anything else?"  
"Actually... no!", he blushes a little.  
"As you like your chaos I seem to just like my suits!"  
"That does make sense. And they suit you!", you wink.  
"Thank you."  
Silence.  
"The tea is excellent!", he takes another sip. Not without poking himself with the ear of the cupcat.   
You giggle. It ain't easy loving cats!  
"It really is, it's my favorite brand! The cookies go perfect with it.", you slide the plate in his direction.  
"I really shouldn't...", he looks at them with longing.  
"Me neither!", you sigh and take one.  
"But life is too short to only do what we should, isn't it?"  
After a little while which he seems to need to weight off the pros and cons of eating this shortbreadcookies he nods and takes one.  
"So good! Do you bake often?"  
"Everytime I need to clear off my mind, so that would be a yes!", you laugh awkwardly.   
"I know that feeling, when I feel like that I just go for a walk. Though the outcome of my worries never comes out that tasty!"  
You would have never thought that this Paper-pusher would have humor! He looks so serious all the time, but actually you are not able to think of a man who made you smile that much on the first date.  
Wait, this is NOT a date! He just came over to give you your box back!

A hour later Mycroft gets up, still smiling but looking a littel more earnest.  
"I am truly sorry, but I'll have to get going. Work never sleeps, as you know!", he says.  
"Sure, yeah, no problem! Thanks for coming by!", you too get up and walk him to the door.  
"It's been really fun, thanks for the tea. We should do this some time again!", with this words he grabs the umbrella next to your doorframe, you didn't even realise he brought it with him when he got in, and walks out.

What a morning! Humming you walk back into the kitchen to clean off the cups, staring at the porcellain catears that touched his cheeks that often. You didn't even get the chance to give him a hug.  
While putting all the stuff away you suddenly freeze and ask yourself:  
"How the hell did he get my adresse?!"

**Mycroft**

He had to go. The warmness that spreat inside of him during this visit just has been too much. He only wanted to give back the box and maybe show himself that she wasn't as special as his dreams made her be since he last saw her in that elevator. But she is. She just is so special, and his visit only hardend his longing for a real human contact to her.   
Mycroft had thought it was just her looks, that got him. But after talking to her for a hour, that felt like 10 minutes, he knew he had never smiled that much in a dialogue with someone who was not his mummy.   
He knew he had to see her again, there was no way around it, he already missed the warmth of her companion...  



	5. The one in the bar

_"He just knew where you live? That's creepy O.o Maybe hes a stalker?"  
"I thought about that, too. But... he just didn't give off any bad vibes! :("  
_

Your best friend is right, as she is mostly. Of course it was stange that he didn't ask for your adresse first, but wouldn't a serious stalker do exactly this? Asking where you live, just to keep the fassade up? There has to be a better explanation! After a day of brooding you finally decide to just ask him. You are an independet woman after all, also you now have his number so it is no problem at all. Just don't overthink it.

_"Hey there! Thanks again for bringing the box, there's just one thing: How did you know where I live?"_

Perfect, short and direct. You press send and throw the phone away from you, as if it had suddenly heaten up. Actually, now that you think about it, maybe you don't want to know the answer at all. Because if he is indeed just a creepy stalker it would destroy everything you might have thought about. All those fantasies, that won't necessary come true, even if he is just a guy who happens to know where you live, would have been for the trash can. Better not think of it, you should get your head off of this guy.

 _"Are you maybe free tonight?"_ , you text your friend. It is early Saturday evening after all! The perfect time to go out!  
 _"Sure, what are we going to do? :)"_

One hour later both of you arrive at the pub.  
"Sooo, what did you do about that guy?", she asks.  
"Can we please talk about something else? I have thought way too much about a man I met three times and talked to for maybe two hours. He can't be that special, when he hasn't even had the time to get back to me. I mean, I wrote that message at least three hours ago, who doesn't look at their phone for such a period of time?", you let out a rant. Okay, maybe you would like to talk about Mycroft, but you know you shouldn't. Everytime you talk about men you begin to overthink, developing feelings towards them that are inappropriate for the time knowing them.  
"Alrighty then!", she knows you good enough to get it: "What shall we dring?"

Two bottles of cider later your mind is cloudy enough to cover thoughts about Mycroft.  
"That commitèe is such a pile of idiots! Everyone is soooo healthy and won't even eat more then one cookie! What kind of people can eat only one?!", angrily you stare into your best friends eyes.  
"I mean.. at least they were nice enough to thank you and stuff!", she tries to calm you.  
"Sure they were. Those are people who would just gossip about you behind their backs!"

Just as you order the third round of tequilla ( _"the last one, promise!"_ ) your phone vibrates.  
You got a message from the unknown number. You didn't save it because you didn't want the contact to be... official. Sure, that's crazy, but in your head it made sense 8 hours ago.  
"Uhhh, who's that?", your friend grabs your phone and looks at the message you got.  
"Hey, that could be private!"  
"Since when do you have secrets you keep from me?", she teases. You smile, though there are secrets she knows more about you and your life than any other living being on this planet. Or so you think.  
"It's from HIM!", she squeals and gives you the phone back.  
"Is it.. bad? Should I read it?", a little bit of fear rolls over you.  
"Just read it! It won't ruin the night!"

_"No problem at all, I really enjoyed your company. Of course that would seem strange to you, sorry if it scared you. As we were stuck in the elevator I read it on your phone and my memory is just very good. Have a lovely night! -MH"_

"That explains it!"  
"You do realise it is dangerous to just write your adresse on your phone, right?", she cocks her head and looks at you with cloudy eyes.  
"We had this discussion when I took the edding to write it on! I lost three phones over the last two years, I just hope if that happens to this one I will get it back thanks to some nice, selfless human being!", she giggles being reminded of all those phones you lost. One you are pretty sure got stolen after you had put it down next to a sink in a museum.   
"Anyway, it's good to know he is not just a stalker but instead a clever man with good memory." She is right, those are great news. Why didn't you think of that yourself?

_"Sry, totally forgot about tjat! :D Already thought you werre a crwapy staljer for a momnt there! You zoo!"_

Your head aches when as you wake up the next morning.  
"Ugh, I think I drank a little too much! That damn tequilla!", you reach for your phone to see if there are any news on Instagram. Did you do that story and if yes, who say it?

_"I believe you are either drunk or your keyboard is broken. Either way, glad you don't think I am a stalker anymore! -MH"_

And you were sober enough to get the text straight.

_"Sorry, I might have had one too many yesterday. Kudos to you for understanding what I meant :)"_


	6. The one in the zoo

It's been two days since Mycroft came to your flat, you haven't seen or heard from him since. He also hasn't been in office, or at least you didn't see him in the building.  
Maybe you should ask him out, after all he came to you. And you sent that weird text. He could believe you are thinking of him as a weird man, you told him you thought of him as a possible stalker after all!  
Skrew it, you're going in!

_"Hey there Mycroft-"_

Ugh, how do you ask him out without it seeming like you want to go on a date? It shouldn't be too obvious just in case he has a girlfriend or is gay or something like that. Or just doesn't think of you in that way. But it also is supposed to leave the possiblity for a date. You delete the message and begin new:

" _Hey there! After I tipsily wrote 'zoo' instead of 'too' I can't stop thinking of going there. Maybe that's the case for you, too? If so we could go together! Let me know what you think! :)"_

And... Send!  
Great, you congratulate yourself for your courage and go back to work, putting your phone on silence so you can go through the suggestions for plays for the Shakespear-Festival without being interrupted.

_Rrrrringrrrring_

The doorbell? You haven't ordered anything... And there is no appointment you forgot, is there? No... You won't get the door without knowing who it is.

_Rrrrringrrrring_

Ugh!

_Rrrrrringrrrrringrrrrring_

"Fine!", you shout and press the buzzer. Opening the door you stand infront of Mycroft. What is he doing here?  
"Am I too early?", puzzled he looks at you.  
"Too early for what?", you look as confused as him when you step aside to let him in.  
"I thought we were going to the zoo, I wrote you!"  
"Oh, you did?", you smile and continue:   
"But I didn't get back to you, did I?", have you forgotten what you did the last hour?  
"You did not, that's true. I had the presumption that you didn't answer because everything was clear. I am sorry I misinterpreted your silence, I should have waited for your answer. I'll leave you be with your work and get back to you to make out a new appointment!", he looks like a dying duck in a thunderstorm, it aches your heart to see him like that.  
"No! Wait! Let's go! I just need a few minutes to get sorted out, if you'd wait in the kitchen for me? Grab whatever you want, hot water is in the kettle, tea in the cupport and there are muffins on the table!", hastly you leave him standing there to get into a nicer outfit then Leggings and Lonshirt. After all he again is dressed in an expensive suit... for the zoo! You shake your head in a mixture of admiration and incmprehension.  
After 10 minutes you have put on a wrap dress with leopardpattern, thights (It is fall after all) and your favorite black boots. A little mascara and lipgloss. Ready!  
As you get into the kitchen Mycroft sits there, staring out of the window with a cup of tea standing in front of him. He looks so lost in his thoughts that you wonder what might be on his mind. Is it workrelated? Private?  
Softly you give out a cough to make him realise your presence:  
"Alright, I am ready!", he jumps up alarmed but calms as he realises it's you.  
"You look fabulous!", it gets out of his mouth before he knows what he is saying.  
"Thank you!", you blush a little and add:  
"I just adjusted to you!"  
"Let's go then!", he gets the door and you leave the building. There is a black car standing in front of it. Mycroft opens the backdoor and gestures for you to get in.  
"Thank you!", you now remember how he got into the black car after the elevator incidence. He just nods and gets in on the other side. Right as he closes his door the driver starts the motor and you are on the road.  
Whilst you drive you chat a little about the weather, elevators and minor toppics like that.

You arrive and both of you get out at the same time, he rushes to get to you and offers his arm. Suprised of that kind of romantic gesture that you really are not used, you link arms.  
His height is perfect, most of your dates were smaller then you and holding hands always felt awkward, but Mycroft is just a few centimeters taller so your arms are on the same level.

You enter the zoo on a cloudy fall day. It smells of hay and animals. It reminds you of all the family trips you used to take to the zoo when you were a child and a nostalgic smile brushs your lips.  
Having Mycroft so close is strange, you feel the warmth going off from his body, the soft fabric of his coat. You look up to his greenish-blue eyes and realise his eyes are resting on your face as he walks you to the zoo exhibit with the otter.  
There are no other visitors, a fact that suprises you until you remind youself that it is not weekend but Thursday afternoon.  
"Aww!", one otter is in the water, floating on its back. As if it had noticed your presence, it swims towards you and twirl around in the water. Just as you think it swam away the otter gets out of the water and stands on the ground in the exhibit.  
It stands up on its hind paws and begins to raise its front paw. As if he is waving.  
"Mycroft! It is waving!", joyfull you grin.  
"He is indeed!", Mycroft gives you a little smile.  
"Look at his little paws, so adorable!" you giggle.  
"If you say so!", he doesn't seem to be angry or anything, just not as caught up on whats happening as you are.  
"Do you want to go on?", you ask. Maybe he just doesn't like this animal as much as you do.  
"Only if you want to! I just enjoy watching the glee on your face!". Your face turns red.  
"That's nice of you to say!", you turn your head back to the otter, you don't want to walk away from this cuteness.  
Mycroft and you share a moment of comfortable silnce until the otter gets into the water again and swims away.  
"Well, let's go on then!", he says in a voice that's somehow deeper and more attracting then before. A shiver runs down your spine as you nod.  
"What do you want to see next?", he asks.  
"Hm... maybe the meercats?", just as you finish the sentence he nods and takes on a faster pace to get there.  
"Do you even like the zoo?", askingly you look to Mycroft  
"I haven't been in one since I was six years old. It doesn't really intrest me, I never got why people stand there staring at animals. Though now I seem to understand it is a fascination and can bring joy to some. Of course there is also a educatinal mandate the zoo fullfills."  
As he ends his statements dryly you nod slowly. You understand his point, some people just don't feel joy when seeing animals in cages. What really amazes you is the fact that he had rushed to you to go to the zoo though he doesn't really like it here.  
"Well in that case I'll have to give you a big thanks for going with me!"  
"Of course, as I wrote, I do enjoy your company, no matter where we are!", he gives you a wink, you blush. Wasn't that your thing? He seems to have gotten onto the whole flirting thing!


	7. The one with the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me if there are any 'o's missing, my keybard is pretty old and sometimes I don't notice that :/   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, keep on washing your hands, stay healthy and let me know what you think of the stroy :) Though I mostly write it for myself I would love to read your opinions!   
> If there is anything you would like to read as the story develops let me know and I'll consider it!

While Mycroft and you walk towards the meercats a cold wind begins to puff. Goosebumps form on your bare cleavage, you should have brought a scarf, but it does have a positive sideeffect: You are able to smell the odor of the man walking next to you without it being too obvious. Mycroft smells a little of sweat, the fresh kind, not the one that lingers for days, cigarettes ( _you would never have imagined him as a smoker_ ), wood and... lemon?   
"There they are!", you where lost in your thoughts and didn't even notice you arrived. If you could have it your way both of you would just keep on walking, arms locked, for eternity. Well, not that long, but maybe until one of you gets hungry!   
"Look, Y/N, they have babies!", he sounds excited and points into a direction.  
"How cute! They are soooo tiny!", you squeel.  
"You are very correct! And if you observe well enough you can point out how altert all the other meercats are, even more then usual, if I may judge it. They are so caring for their offspring!"  
"Mycroft! I think we might have found an animal you enjoy watching!", you tease him. He laughs.   
"Maybe I just adjusted!", again that wink! You can't help but join his boyish laughter.   
You keep standing in front of the meercats and observe the babies silently, not wanting to scare them or their adult supervisors.  
Just as you want to note how one of the offspring looks way bigger then the others it begins to rain. Not only normal rain, no it all of the sudden pours as if gates of heaven opened up!  
"Oh no!", you shiver from the cold the wetness brings with it. Beginning to look for something you can find shelter until the rain stops you let go of Mycrofts arm. It leaves a kind of emptiness on your arm but also in your heart. As if something essestantiall is missing.   
_"NO, Y/N! Don't get too into this! You'll only get hurt!"_ , you silently chide yourself.

**Click!**

You turn around and see Mycroft with a really large black umbrella:  
"Where are you going?", he gives off a warm smile as you awkwardls return to him and press your side to his so both of you fit under the umbrella.  
"Sorry, I believe I am a little too large to fit here with you!", again you get the same feeling you had inside of that elevator. Your fat ass just doesn't fit anywhere properly, you make it hard for people to be with you.   
Mycroft looks to his side and sees your left arm hanging out in the rain. Spontaneous he just puts his arm onto your waist and pulls you nearer to him.  
"What are you talking about? We fit perfectly!", he doesn't really react to you talking yourself down. Though you feel so heard and understood. Would he have said something like you not being fat you would have felt as if to be obliged to explain how being big is nothing bad, that society tells you way too often that being thin equals being good! But this way you just feel comfortable.  
"What is it, dear, you are trembling!", Mycroft asks caring. You didn't even notice it until now, but he is right.   
"I.. I am just cold!"  
That's not the whole truth. Besides being cold you are just way too excitet to be that near to a man you like. Mycroft nods and just pulls you even closer. It makes it hard to walk, but it feels so good feeling every inch of his torso on yours.   
Before you realise where you are going you again sit in his black car. He didn't leave your side though, after you got him he made a sign so you slid to the side to make room for him to get in. When he sat down on the backseat he again took you by your should and pulled you as close as possible.   
Looking at him from the profile you can't help but adore his long pointed nose, those fine but determined looking brows and his fine lips. Your thoughts begin to run and suddenly there is a picture of him kissing you inside your head. Hastly you look away, trying to bring your concentration back to the way you are drivin. Is he going to bring you home? Will he come with you into the flat? Or are you driving to his place? Before bringing yourself to ask him the goal of your trip you feel his head laying down on your should. He shifts a little until he seems to be comfortable with the positin and gives off a satisfied sigh.  
You look down at his auburn thin hair. He looks so peacefull with his lips slightly parted and eyes closed. Suddenly you don't even care where you are headed, just the feeling of his body leaning onto yours is enough to make you feel happy. At least for the time being.  



	8. The one with the suit of armour

The cars abrupt stop wakes you up, half asleep you look around, just slowly realising where you are. Mycroft on the other hand seems to have been awake for quite a time as he looks at you with bright eyes.  
"I had us driven to my home, I hope that's alright with you. I believe there are some dry clothes I could borrow you.", smilingly he gets out of the car and holds the door open for you. Already with the umbrelly in the other hand so you won't get wet on your way to the building. 

It's a big house, but not a mansin or anything like that. More like a cottage, you have to be in a suburb of London you conclude after looking around to see only a few other houses with big gardens. Mycroft leads you towards the entrence and gets his keys out to unlock the front door.   
Warmth receives you as you get in, now even more aware of the cold, damp dress laying on your skin. You shiver.   
"If you'd like to you can take a warm shower, I'll get you something dry in the mean time!", without hesistation you let him gently narrow you into the bathroom and shut the door behind you. You clearly are not really awake yet, elseway you would have never let him give you orders like that. Though a warm shower feels like exactly the right thing now.. Espacially in this shower. It must be a guest bathroom ( _what else did you expect in a home this big?_ ) since there is just a fresh bar of soap in the shower and a lotion, both seem somewhat expansive, but no shaving cream, shower gels or anything persnal like that. Even the towels feel and smell new.   
"Y/N, I'll put down the clothes in this room onto the chair next to the bathroom door! I'll go down and get the kettle going, come down as soon as you are ready, take your time!", you hear the smile in Mycrofts voice, though you jump up as you were begining to relax under this great warm shower.  
"Uh, thank you!", you whisper, knowing you are too quite for him to hear your words. It just feels strange to be in the house of a strange man. Drying yourself off you get out of the shower and look into the mirror. The makeup you had putten on has washed away, thanks to the soap. Your face feels very dry and looks a little redish. Oh well, what to do! He brought you here after all, so he may as well see you after a hot shower being a mess like this. In the same meaning you decide to not blow dry your hair and just pat it a little with a towle. Wrapped up in the big towel you slowly and coutious you get out of the bath, first just putting your head out of the door to see if there is anyone present. But since you can't see a person you dare to get out and look around, searching for those clothes Mycroft promised you. There is the chair with a few pieces on it. It seems those are a mans red boxershorts ( _it doesn't look worn, but who just has a new pair of underwear?_ ), a black sports-leggings and a black hoody. There is a fear inside of you, asking yourself how they will fit. Mostly mens wear is a little tight on you, at least when they are on the 'M'/'L' -side of sizes. Getting into the leggings they are a little tight on your butt but fit otherwise. The hoody is great, it reaches down to your buttocks and falls loosly down your torso, only fitting closly on your boobs, which totally makes sense, considering they are mens-clothes. You decided to go without the boxershorts, it just feels weird to think about wearing another humans underwear.   
Slowly you get out the guest-bedroom you are in and walk down wooden stairs ( _you had not noticed walking them up when getting in_ ) you look for Mycroft.   
"I'm here, the second door on the right!", his warm dark voice welcomes you. You follow his voice and get into what seems to be a living room. There is a leather couch and a fitting wingchair standing on a darkblue carpet infront of a fireplace. Mycroft must have started it whilst you showered. A big garden gleams in the last beams of sunlight behind the floor-length windows. It takes you a moment to take in the comfort all this brings you.  
"I know, the furnishing is a little outdated!", Mycroft apologizes, he is standing in front of the chair, just gotten up when you came in. He motions towards the couch asking:  
"I made some mint tea, fancy a cup?"  
"Yes, thank you.", you sit down and grateful accept the cup.  
"And I find it not outdated but very... warm.", you say into the tea.  
"I'm relieved you like it!"  
"Well, I'm not really an instance for interoir design, as you saw at my flat! I just sort of throw together what I like, so, this seems very... organised to me, I guess!", a little blush gets onto your already pink face.  
"I liked it. Just as comforting as a hug.", Mycroft smirks.  
"Thanks for the clothes, they fit!", you feel obliged to say that.  
"It's my pleasure! Though I can't help but notice you didn't want the boxershorts?"  
 _Fuck, is it that obvious you are not wearing underwear?_   
"I...well.. it just felt weird!", excusing you look up just to meet the turquise eyes of the man who seems to stare right into your soul.  
"Maybe I should have mentioned that they are brandnew when I handed them to you. You know, I'm more of a slip kind of guy.", he remarks dry and gives you a wink.  
"That might have helped!", you giggle and take another sip of the tea.  
Both of you enjoy the tea in silence and you use that time to take another look around, trying to stop yourself from imagining Mycroft in just his slips. You have to get that blush out of your face!  
"Is.. Is that a suit of armour?", you wonder. It can't be, who would use a historical piece for decoration?  
"It is indeed! It's from a ancestor who fought in it in the middle ages. It has been passed down in our family since then."  
"That's... interesting. Gives out a great flair for sure!", you look into his face to read weather that was real information or if he just makes fun of you. But he looks ernest.   
"Want to take a closer look?", Mycroft asks.  
"Yes, sure!", both of you get up and walk towards the armour. You put out a hand towards the helmet but stop shortly in front of it:  
"May I touch it?", uncertain you want to turn around only to notice Mycroft standing right behind you, breathing into your neck.  
"You can touch whatever you want in here!", he whispers into your ear. You feel hotness spreading on your face and just nod. Again you stretch out your arm and touch the helmet. It feels cold and way more rough then you would have imagined. Turning to your side you notice Mycroft walked back to the couch, observing you.  
"Well, it indeed is interesting to see a historical piece so close!", you too get back to the couch and sit down, Mycroft still standing. He looks down in your face and seems to question what to do now. Finally he decides to sit down next to you instead to get back into his chair.  
"I hope you are still talking about the suit of armour!", giving off a smirk Mycroft cocks his head to the side. You can't help but laugh.   
"Of course, I would never dare to mention your ancient age when you are present!", teasingly you stare into his eyes. His face softens.  
"I know, in your eyes I must look like a senior!"  
You are not sure if he means that, but you believe you can see a little pain behind his smiling eyes. Of course you thought about the age difference. He seems to be in his early fourties where as you are just in your twenties. But you always felt more attracted towards the older men. Why should that take you by suprise?  
"Not at all, in my eyes you are a friendly, very british but with a good sense of humour.", you work up all your courage and add:  
"As well as attractive!".   
Mycroft looks at you with a face that lets you read suprise as well as shock.  
"Gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't want to-"  
"No! I- I am sorry! You should not have to feel obliged to tell me things like that!", now the shock turns into self-disgust.  
"Mycroft, no! I mean it, from the moment I first saw you I gravitated to the grace you give off. It's just that I don't want to seem like the woman with the daddy issues! Because you are more to me then an issue, I feel save when you are around. You are caring but it also seems as though you are in need of protection just as much as I am! And therefore I want to spend time with you, no matter if you feel the same way for me or weither I am just a friend to you!". Saying these thoughts out loud takes a lot of strength from you but if feels freeing.   
Mycrofts face has lighten up more with every word you said. Slowly he takes your hand into his and kisses it. You smile.  
"What I feel for you is more then friendship. And that scares me, I never felt the need for human interaction. My brother is the only one I enjoy spending time with, even though I am sure he would argue that is not the case for him, or that I don't show my joy enough. So pardon me for I will continue to make mistakes but I too want to spend time with you, my dear!".  
Mycrofts right hand reaches for your face and brushes a wet strand of hair away. He just holds your face and smiles.   
That's it, you are taking matters into your own hands!  
You lean forwards and put your lips onto his.   
The kiss is short and soft. Mycrofts cheeks are red as you pull back to check if he enjoyed it.  
"Was that too much?", you ask worried.  
"It was just right, darling!", he says as he leans in for another kiss, that feels deeper and more passionate.  
"Thank you!", Mycroft gives of as he pulls away.


	9. The one with the treadmill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there has been a first kiss, but what is going to happen now?

Mycroft still sits there, staring at you. You are wondering weather he regrets kissing you back.  
"Yes, I want to thank you, too!", he stands up.  
"It has gotten late and I wouldn't feel positive with you getting back to your appartment on your own. And I have already sent my chauffeur home, he began his shift today at 5 in the morning, so I hope you feel alright with being my guest this night?"  
Is that a very clumsy attempt to get you into his bed? Are you just a One-Night-Stand to him? Annoyes you wrinkle your forehead. Mycroft seems to read your mind, again, and adds:  
"Don't worry, you can have to guestroom, the bed is very comfortable there."  
"Oh, well.. Okay. I mean, I don't think there is a bus stop or anything around the corner."  
"Right. Well, I'm heading to bed. I hope you find everything to your agreement upstairs. Have a good nights rest.", he nods in your direction and goes. Leaving you alone in this big room all alone. _Well, that was a strange reaction to a kiss. What the hell?_ you think and head upstaires to fall into the bed. It sure is cosy. Still, you can't find the peace to sleep. There has been way too much going on today. You never kissed a man like that, cold as ice but hot as fire at the same time. Gosh, perfect now you sound like a Katy Perry song. Maybe a glass water will help.   
A little disoriented you waddle downstairs to where you presume to be the kitchen. Using your cellphone as Flashlight you find a glass and fill it under the tap. While creeping back to the bedroom you hear a mechanical sound from the other side of the hallway. You argue with yourself if you should inspect the source of the sounds and in the end your couriosity gets the upper hand. As always.   
There is a door that isn't fully close, through the crack falls light into the dark corridor, as you get closer you hear heavy panting. What is happening in there? You look at your phone to get the time, its 2 AM.   
Slowly you open the door a little more and shriek in shock.  
Mycroft is intside and breathes very heavy. He is running. On a treadmill. In the middle of the night. His face shows exhaustion, his eyes are neraly as red as his face. The yellow nylon shirt he wears is drowned with sweat on chest and under his armpits. What brings a man to get into sports in the middle of the night? It is a little upsetting and sad. You can't help but stare. It is the first time you can see his body better then in the suits which are always a little baggy. Those leggings and the tight Shirt shows everything. He has broad shoulders while his arms seem a little thin. His belly jiggles with every step, it's not that he is fat or something like that, if he was a woman people would call it 'curvy'. His legs on the other hand seem very muscular, not ripped, just trained. Your eyes wander up to his bulge. Just as they reach it Mycroft stops the treadmill and jumps of in a gracile way that seems very choreographed. Panting he shoves up his shirt and looks at his now naked belly. He sights, not seeming happy or satisfied with the sight. You on the other hand have to bite your lip to not giggle at the thought of kissing the soft white skin you see. A louder breath escapes your mouth and Mycroft turns around to you.   
His eyes meet yours before you get the chance to get away.  
"Y/N!", he cries out terrified pulling his shirt down in a hectic.  
"Mycroft.. I was wondering due to the sounds and...", stuttering you open the door fully and gesticulate towards the glass that's in your left hand.  
"I apologize if I did wake you up!". Mycroft sounds anoyed and maybe a little angry.  
"No, you didn't, I wasn't able to sleep. I didn't want to invade your privacy."  
"It is alright. Why couldn't you sleep?", his voice softens.  
"Well I could ask you the same!"  
"But I asked first!", the way he snaps at you let's you think of your older brother who also likes to be this bossy. You chuckle.  
"Right, uh.. there is too much on my mind. I can't sort out my thoughts and emotions, so..", he nods.   
"So our answers are the same.", he concludes.  
"If you say so."  
"Is there something wrong?", he got your touchy undertone.   
"I mean, I'm not the one who just ran away after our first kiss."  
"No, but I didn' run away either.", again so bossy.  
"Alright then...", you turn around.  
"No!", he touched your shoulder to hold you back and says:   
"You are right, I got away from you after the kiss. But that has more to do with me then with you. As I said I am not used to feel for another human. You know, some people even call me _the Iceman._ And I... just can't bear all those emotions. Also... I mean, I heared what you told me, that you find me attractive and everything. But how could you? Don't you see my thining hairline, the fact that I am just a fat old man?"  
"Are you done?", you ask as he finished his rant.  
"Well-"  
"It doesn't matter.", you interrupt him before he can go on.  
"As I told you I like you. Also what do you think how I must feel when you speak of yourself as _fat_? If anyone is fat in this room it's me." Mycroft opens his mouth but you shaked your head with that much energy he doesn't dare to speak so you continue:  
"Even if you were fat, you are not, but if you were it wouldn't be something bad. At least not neccesarily. You can be fat and loveable. To me your body type never mattered. Though there are parts of it that I would enjoy getting to know better. But the size of your belly or the number of your hair is nothing of interest for me."  



	10. The one where you stay home

After that strange enctounter you had with Mycroft last week you haven't heard of him again.   
He reacted so hurt when you told him his looks wouldn't matter to you! After all he seems to be very vain, you should have concluded that. After all those expensive suits are all he ever wears around other people. A man that has a treadmill in his home office mus be very anxious of others seeing him work out.   
"Y/N, I a very delighted by your answer. I should get to bed now, I hope you'll find some rest!", he said he was delighted but the pain you saw in his red eyes told you other. You failed at lifting him up. It felt even more like that when he wasn't there in the morning. Instead a post-It did lay on the table of the living room:

_Had to catch a flight very early.  
The driver waits in front of the house, take your time.  
-MH _

You took the note with you for you thought there might be something in there he hid. Like a message from his subconciousnes. But you have not found anything. It sounds a little aloof, after all he used his initials instead of his surename. But he also does that with texts, so it doesn't say much, you think. And it might as well be true he had to catch a flight. Though it is strange he didn't tell you that the day before and makes the nightly workout-session even weirder.

" _Still thinking of that dude?"_ , a text from your best friend.

Of course you told her everything that happened. Well not everything, you haven't told her about that treadmill situation yet. Because you don't want to destroy their first meetup. That was when you still thought there could be something between Mycroft and you. But he didn't even answer your messages, and you sent two of them. Just in case he didn't get to answer the first one, or it was too conclusive as you didn't ask a question, but you did correct that with your second text. First you wrote:  
 _"Hey there, hope you got to your destination safe. I enjoyed our date and am looking forward to another one! :) "  
_ Then:  
 _"Where did you fligh to after all? I bet it's buisness, isn't it? ;)"_

You don't want to look on your smartphone anymore. Actually there is nothing you really want to do, it feels like such a betrayel, even though you know it isn't. Of course for him having young women must be normal, even if he told you all that stuff about you being special and stuff. Just empty phrases! Surely he was just disappointed that he didn't get what he wanted from you! Though he didn't even try to touch you anywhere unappropriate and you kissed him. But that could be just a strange game he likes to play. You are not a woman for games! Communication is key to a healthy relationship after all! This is not a teenager-romance! Both of you are adults, he is middleaged after all, damn it! The more you think about the situation Mycroft has put you in the more anger summons inside of you.   
**"Pardon me for I will continue to make mistakes but I too want to spend time with you, my dear!"**  
The words he said to you right before that kiss echo in your head.   
He is allowed to make mistakes, but not writing back, leaving you alone in his home that he brouht you to without asking, those are not just mistakes. You decide to tell him exactly that!

You dial his number

_Dootdoot_

He won't answer.

_Dootdoot_

You get nervous, you hate to do phonecalls. Normally you make notes of what to say first, though the anger shrinks it is still big enough to keep you on the phone.

_"Mycroft Holmes, I am not available at the moment. Please only leave a message if it is important. Really important. I'll get back to you if I have the time."_

Even his Mailbox message is arrogant.

"Hello Mycroft, it's Y/N. You know, that young woman you went to the zoo with. Well, first of all I find it it to be a real pity you didn't get back to me after our date last week. Anyway, you told me you would make mistakes, but not communicating is just.. shitty! I am sure that's not a word that is in your vocabulary, but it just matches the situation. Look it up. You put me in a situation that I really don't enjoy being in, so thank you for nothing!", _calm down, he isn't worth it_ , you tell yourself and continue:  
"If you don't manage to talk to me or look into my face once again I would appreciate you at least dropping off my clothes which you still have in my flat."  
You hang up. That's it, that's everything you wanted to tell him. Now it is his part, if he doesn't want anything from you, fine! You are young, beautiful (for the most part) and intelligent, it won't be that hard to find someone else.  
  



	11. The one with the paint

You are sitting on the floor of your bedroom in front of a wall that used to be white. It isn't anymore though. When you moved in a year ago you intended to paint on a dschungle. But you never got to it, there was always something else to do. Until today! Finally you got out the paint that was sitting in your closed for four months.

"Phew, finally done!", you sigh an get up to get yourself a glass of water.

_WmmmWmmm_

You are receving a call?   
"Nope, not in the mood!", you mumber under your breath and put the vibrating phone in the pocket of your sweatpants. 

_WmmWmm_

Another call, whoever that is, they won't take a hint. You finish the water and get to the bathroom to draw yourself a bath, just the right thing on a rainy fall day. While you search for the one bathbomb your friend got you for your birthday your phone vibrates again.

_WmmWmmm_

"Mycroft Holmes", it says on the display. No, you said everything you had to say yesterday and this morning there layed a packet in front of your door. Just your clothes from the zoo date, no note, nothing. That was enough of a sign for you. He obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore. He made his decision, so you won't take that call! Deactivating your cellphone seems like the best possibiliy so you won't talk to him. It is going to take a while until that water is in the tub so you decide to pour yourself a nice glass of wine, treat yourself is the mantra here!

_KnockKnockKnock_

It that in front of your door? How would someone even get in here without you pushing the buzzer to open the downstairs door?  
"Is there someone?", your voice is shaking a little. It is 9 in the evening after all and a stranger is in front of your door.  
"Why else would I knock?", you instently know who it is.  
"Mycroft?!", angrily you shout out:  
"What are you doing here? And how did you even get in?"  
"I would rather tell you that inside in privacy. And the front door stood open, very careless if you ask me. You should have a little talk with your neighbors.", he sounds so bossy. How can he talk in that matter to you? It kind of impresses you, so you open the door. It is when his eyes meet you that you realise how you must look. You are wearing mens sweatpants and a old T-Shirt that you also took from the mens section. It is just so baggy and comfortable, just right for a day you stay at home, alone.   
"Did you paint?", Mycroft asks. His eyes sparkle with amusement but his face remains neutral.  
"How would you know?"  
"Well, there are some small green dots on your face. And I don't remember you having green shimmering arms, or are you a secret lizard from out of space?", now you have to giggle.  
"I did paint, yes.", you have to keep your act together! You are angry and hurt.   
"Would you like a tea?", but that doesn't mean you forgot your manners.  
"Yes, please!", relieved Mycroft sighs, he relaxes visibly as he sits down and you hand him a hot beverage.  
"So, why are you here?", you sit down opposites of him, hugging your cup with your hands.  
"I think I have to apologize and maybe explain somethings..."  
"Fuck! I mean, wait a minute!", you remember your bathwater and run towards the bathroom. Phew, it isn't over the tub. Lucky you. Turning around to get back to the kitchen there is a figure behind you.   
"It seems I interrupted you?"  
"Gosh, don't scare me like that! I told you to wait in the kitchen, didn't I?"  
"Right, but I had the feeling you could just leave. After all I didn't contact you at all after our kiss.", he looks you deep in the eyes.  
"I would not run away.", _not like you!_ you add in your mind and continue:  
"But I will give you the chance to explain your actions now. So, go on!", both of you walk back to the kitchen.  
"As I told you I am not used to social contacs that are more intimate then with peers at work. Anyway, that is no excuse just a explanation. It is not like I am a... virgin. Sex never really tempted me, but I tried it when I was younger. To know what they are all talking about. But all that was without feelings, romantic feelings I mean. So those are really new to me. It scares me that you are able to awake my heart in such a way. Melting the Iceman.", he chuckles and looks down on his cup.  
"Anyway. I didn't know if I could bear staying in contact with you, enduring all those emotions. But while I was away, and I really had to go on a buisness trip, I realised that being without you doesn't sooth my longing for your company. Now I would be able to accept it if you told me I am too late, too anoying and not able to communicate well enough for us to date or even be in a relationship. But I would regret not telling you all this. So this-", Mycroft points at you and then him:  
"-this would be the first dating and relatinship experience I would have if you decide to give it another shoot."

A moment silence follows in which a blushed Mycroft looks you into the eyes, trying to deduce what you are thinking, you can see the fear and hope in his eye.

"Well, I am guessing you thought about that a while, didn't you?", you smile.  
"Of course, I would not let coincidence decide about what I tell you in such a fragile state of our... friendship.", it is more of a question then a statement.  
"Okay this is not and will never be a friendship. Friends don't kiss and cuddle. We did. I get everything you said. It is not like I am the best in social contact, but I try. And... you are so sweet and ernest today, I would not be able to tell you to piss off. Really. No, I want to try. I mean, I said everything when we were at your home. Now you told me everything, I guess. Not everything but the hard things, right?", he nods.  
"So is that a yes to the whole dating thing?", Mycroft obviously gets excited.  
"Yes!", you laugh.  
The man in the black suit gets up, loosens his blue tie and takes you by your hands. You too get up, being led by him you stuble into his arms.  
"I am so glad you decided this way!", Mycroft mumbles into your ear and hugs you tight. You can smell his woody scent and sigh. It feels so safe to be here with him. He lays his head upon yours and you just stand like this for a while. Enjoying the warmth and contact of each other.  
"Alright, I don't want to disturb your bathtime any longer. I am sure the water is only lukewarm at this point, but you should get that paint off of you, elseway you might get a problem.", he says quietly and loosens his arms around your waist.  
"You are right. But.. it is late,already 11 PM! I wouldn't feel good with you driving home this late!", you wink.  
"Hm.. maybe you are right. I should tell my driver to get home now..", he giggles.  
"I'll head into the bath, feel free to roam my closet for something to wear this night."  
As you sit in the bathtub and think about what just happend you realise Mycroft could take this as an invitation to.. you know.. have intercourse. But you are not this far in this relationship. You really should have thought about this earlier.

You put on your nightgown (a longshirt with a little cartoon bunny on it) and get into the bedroom. Mycroft already sits on the bed, he chose a tanktop and a sweatpants and looks just adorable. With red cheeks he stares onto the ground and says:  
"I was not sure where I was supposed to sleep?"

"I only own one bed after all, so feel free to get in.", you chuckle.  
"Uh... just to be sure. I know I talked about.. intercourse before. But I don't feel like this is the right moment to get intimate-"  
"I am happy to hear that. I don't feel ready for that, either.", both of you laugh in relief.   
You get into bed and pat on the place next to you.  
"Come on in!"  
Mycroft hops in and just lays there on his side, looking at you.   
"Alright then, I wish you sweet dreams!", you whisper and kiss him. It is only your third kiss and it is soft, gentle.   
"You too, darling!", he replies. You turn off the lights and turn around.   
After a little while you feel Mycroft getting nearer and laying his arm around your waist. He nuzzels his head onto your shoulder, right where the neck ends. His touches seem to be desprate for tenderness, you feel his heart beating as he brings his torso to your back.   
It is just so comforting to not be alone as you fall asleep. All of it seems so natural, as if it was meant to be.


	12. The one with the roadtrip

You wake up happy and relaxed, in fact you aren't able to remember a time you dreamt better than tonight. Normally when people sleep besides you there are problems. For example when you went on holiday with a friend and had to share a bed you either fell out more then three times a night or you moved around that much, that they weren't able to sleep. One time in your younger years you even gave a sleepover guest a black eye, punching around the whole night. But with Mycroft none of that seems to have happend, or at least you have not noticed any swellings on his face this morning.   
The man by your side looks like a little angle with his mouth open and a cute little smile on his lips. You decide to brush your teeth first thing after waking up but have a hard time breaking away from the peaceful motive Mycroft is. After all you get up to use the toilet and change into your dressing gown and out of your nightgown. It's your morning ritual to start slow into the day. You wear only the dressing gown, preferably the one that resembles a kimono which has embroided cranes on it, and get yourself a pot of black tea, sit in the kitchen and read the morning papers. Eventually you would get yourself a toast.   
But today there is a guest. So you brew two cups of tea, both with milk and sugar (Mycroft defintely has a sweet tooth, that much you know) and walk back to bed. Carefully you put the cups on the sideboard and sit down next to the still sleeping man.  
"Good morning!", you softly say.   
"Mmmmmh...", he answers, trying to open his eyes, not quite awake yet.  
You bring your head down and gently kiss his forehead.  
"How was your night?", Mycroft looks at you with his greenish-brown eyes and smiles.  
"Very good, I can't remember a night I slept that deep!"  
"Glad to hear that!", you hand him the tea which he accepts thankfully.  
"Perfect!", he sighs and gesticulates you to get back in bed with him.   
You lean against his shoulders and both of you silently enjoy the moment, sipping tea and having each other.  
"Thankfully today is Sunday, elseways I would have to get running by now!", you grin.  
"Yes, the only day I get to be out of office. I would love to spend the day with you, what would you like to do?", Mycroft respondes.  
"Hm... well, if I am the one who gets to decide... I would love to drive to the sea actually!", whenever you get to decide what to do you suggest the beach. Being there, hearing the waves and feeling the sand under your feet gives you the ultimative feeling of freedom. But most times your friends lay it off because you need a while to get to the sea, two hours with the car to be exact. Critical you look Mycroft into the eyes, awaiting his respons.  
"Great! I love the sea! What time is it?", his eyes sparkle with joy.  
"9 o'clock."  
"Perfect, enough time for me to get fresh clothes from home, I'll get you at, let's say, 10?", his sudden energy suprises you.  
"Yes, perfect!", you laugh as he storms out of the room, dressed in your stuff but not givin a damn. He just gets his coat, rushes back to you, gives you a passionate kiss and gets out of the door.   
You are left alone with tingling lips and butterflies in your stomach. What a clichee you have become, but you can't bring yourself to think anything bad right now.   
  
_"Guess who slept at my place this night, in my bed to be exact!! :D"_ , you send a WhatsApp to your best friend and get up to search for the perfect fall-beach-outfit. A jumper would be perfect, you choose the voilet one and get your jeans skirt as well as black tights out of your closet.   
_"Did you have a fucking one night stand????"_ , her answer sounds nearly angry.  
 _"No of course not. That's nothing my emotions would handle :/ you have one guess left! :P"  
"The guy from the office? The paper-pushing-arse?!"  
"Indeed, but we can call him Mycroft for now. :D"  
"What did you do? :o"  
"He just came by to talk and apologize, it got late and he slept here. But nothing happend, promise! :)"_, she always helps you to not rush things, which you do quite frequently. But not this time, you send another message:  
 _"We are driving to the beach today! I have to get going, he'll be here in 20... Can we meet tomorrow evening? I need to talk!!"  
"Have fun, babe! Sure, let's meet at 18 'clock at my place!"_  
You lay down your phone and continue to get dressed. Just as you finished packing your bag the doorbell rings. You grab your leather jacket and rush out the door.

Mycroft now wears a babyblue button down shirt and a black jeans. You have not seen him in something that casual in the public until now. But you like it, it gives off a bit of a dad-vibe that just fits.  
"You look great, darling!", he greets you and opens the door of a black jeep.   
"You too!", you give him a little kiss and get in.  
"New car?", you ask as he sits down in the driver-seat.  
"Not exactly, it's just my private car.", he smiles, starts the motor and continues:  
"Ready for our first roadtrip?"  
"I was born ready!"  
"Shall we hear some music?", Mycroft asks as you get on the road.  
"Sure, may I put on my playlist?", you already have the aux-cable in your hands when he nods.  
Your playlist is full of musical-songs, Disney and some pop songs. But you start with a car-classic. Whenever you get on the roads with your friends you turn it on: **I'm gonna be (500 miles)  
  
** At first you just tap your foot to the beat, but as it gets to the refrain you can't help but join in:  
  
 **But I would walk 500 miles**  
 **And I would walk 500 more**  
 **Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**  
 **To fall down at your door**

Mycroft laughs at your enthusiasm.  
"Come on, sing with me!", you tease him as the next refrain comes along, but he doesn't, he just giggles at you dancing on your seat and singing as loud as you can. 

**...to fall down at your dooooo! Badadaa!** Come on, now you!", you laugh.  
Mycroft surrendered lifts his arms and joins in:  
 **"Badadada"  
"Badadadadaa!"  
**Both of you finish the song totally out of breath from laughing and more shouting then singing.  
"I didn't know about your great voice...", you tease Mycroft who still giggles.  
"Well, there is a lot you still need to learn!", he respondes with a wink.  
"I am sure there is...", you look at him sitting there, looking at the road concentrated. He looks so serious yet innocent.   



	13. The one with the beach

After what feels like half a hour you arrive at the parking lot and get out. You take a deep breath and sigh. There is no better air then the one by the sea: salty, algea-like and so fresh. It is cold and windy, even more so then it was at home.   
Mycroft stands next to you, looking at you with a little smile.  
"Judging from the expression on your face it was the right decision to follow your suggestion!", he states.  
"Of course it was. Elseway I problably would pout around." you giggle, half joking.  
He offers you his arm and you link arms.   
After a short walk through a little forest and the dunes you arrive at the beach. Of course you let go of his arm and get rid of your shoes.   
"What are you doing? Isn't it a little too cold to walk around barefoot?", Mycroft wonders.  
"Maybe, but what is a walk on the beach without feeling the sand under your feet?", you answer and move your toes around. Good thing you optioned for the leggings instead of the thights.   
"Come on, try it!" Mycroft stands there still considering weather that's a good idea.   
"What can I do to change your mind?", you tease him.  
"Hm... Maybe a kiss would help me decide.."  
"Just a small one!", you negotiate and get on your toes to bring your face to his. Just as you bring your lips to his he grabs you at the waist and holds you tight. This way he gets the chance to prolong the kiss.   
You catch your breath as he lets you go and laugh.  
"Now you have to get those off!"  
Mycroft nods and gets down to untie his dark brown leather shoes and then gets rid off the white socks he wears underneath. His eyebrows raise as his feet touch the cold, sandy ground.   
"I don't get your excitment.", he colcludes.  
"Not yet!", you laugh:  
"Come on, let's get going!", grabbing his hand you drag him along. Instinctly his fingers link with yours, it's the first time you are holding hands and your heart beats faster then it did when he slept in the same bed. It feels strangly intimate. 

After a silent long walk you reach a swing.  
"Mycroft, look!", you exclaim rushing towards it and letting go of his hand.  
"That's for children!", he answers walking behind you.  
"But there are no children! So we don't take it from anyone!", as you speak you hop onto the right swing and get it going.  
Mycroft on the other hand just stands there and observes you.   
"I would perfer just standing here watching you!", he smiles but you can see the questinmarks in his eyes.  
"While that is perfectly fine with me I would love seeing you, the always-serious paper pusher, enjoying yourself on this swing!", you try to tease him.  
"Hm... Only if you promis me I get to decide our next activity!", Mycroft replies.  
"Of course! And whatever it is, I'm in! Pinky swear!"  
The devlisih grin on his face lets a shiver run down your face but at least he now gets to the swing next to yours and begins to sway.   
"I bet I am able to get higher then you!", he yells with a childish expression on his face.  
"Never ever! I will win!", you shout back and do your best to get the swing as high as possible. But just as you think you have reached the highest point a shadow rushes up next to you.  
"Okay, you win! You win!" laughing you let yourself fall back.  
"Well then, next bet: I will jump the farest!", he giggles and jumps off the swing at the highest point. Just as he lands on the ground you jump off too.   
"Ha! I win!", you shout, sitting in the sand and laughing.  
"You win this time!", Mycroft crackles and lets himself fall down into the sand.  
As both of you slowly calm down you turn around to face him and say:  
"See? I was right. It was fun!".  
Mycroft turns around and you can't help but run your fingers through his amber hair. He smiles.  
"You were. Thank you, I don't think I have been this childish for months. Usually only my little brother gets this side out of me. Though not always in the best way.", he sighs.  
"Have you not seen him for so long?", you have to ask.  
"I haven't seen Sherlock for nearly half a year. He is in... in therapy and needs... a break from me I guess.", Mycroft looks at you with watering eyes.   
"Hey, its going to be okay.", you kiss his forehead.   
"He is going to be okay."   
"Is he? It is not the first time he needs this type of help. And I don't even know if he is ever going to want to see me again.", tears roll down his face as he sits up and turns away from you.  
"Well, I don't know his story or even your history with him. But I think I know enough of you to tell that whatever you do you do with the best intentions. And I believe your brother will be able to see that too, eventually.", you lay your hand on Mycrofts shoulder and feel sobs rushing through his body. You get up and sit down in front of him, grabbing Mycrofts sharp chin and lift it up. Looking him deep into the eyes you say:  
"If you let me, I will try my best to help you. Everything will turn out alright!", he just nods and lets you hug him tight.   
The always so unfazed man needs a few minutes to lull down. You turn around to your bag that lays next to the swings in the sand and search for a tissue which you reach Mycroft. He drys off his faces.  
"Thank you, I apologize for this outburst of emotions. What shall we do now?"  
"Don't you remember? You are the one who gets to decide!", you grin.  
"Oh right, I was just testing your honesty!", he teases and takes you by your hand.  
"I know exactly where I want to go."

After a walk back to the parking lot you reach a little village. As it seems that Mycroft needs time to get his thoughts sorted out and really calm down you walk quietly by his site. From time to time you look up to him, he has a clear route in his mind.   
"There we are!", abruptly Mycroft stops and points to a house. It is a little café.   
"How lovely!", you exclaim.   
"And they have the best chocolate cake.", he adds as you walk in and sit down next to the window  
A blond middle aged woman comes to take your order.  
"I'll have a coffee and chocolate cake.", Mycroft says.  
"I'll have the same.", you add.   
The waitress gets back with your order just a few minutes later.  
"Thank you!", Mycroft says and turns to you: "Well then, lets dig in!"


	14. The one with the call

"So, what has happened between you two? Sleeping in the same bed, driving to the beach, huh?", you sit at home with your best friend, drinking coffee and eating custard pretzels.  
"Nothing like that. You know I have to take it slow!", after taking a sip you continue:  
"But we did kiss a few times. And he talked to me about his problematic brother. I guess that's a big step for a guy who talks about him being the _Iceman_!"  
"I didn't think we would talk about him again, actually. After the way he did behave after your first date. I mean honestly, who does that?", of course she is still furious. You talked a lot about him then, he really hurt you. Just because you forgave him she hasn't. "You are right, that was a bloody idiotic move.", you endorse.  
"But as I said he explained it. And there is just this kind of chemical reaction between us, I guess. You know I have a hard time opening up emotionally, but I feel like it would be possible with him!"  
"So what you are telling me is, that he opened up and you just listened and remained shut.", she knows you too well.  
"Uh... well.. I.."  
"Listen up, I want to meet this guy. If he is something that special I have to get to know him. Also I don't want you to be hurt again.", she looks you worried in the eyes.  
"I don't know. Maybe it is too early to introduce him to my friends, don't you think?"  
"Hm... we could just do a double date?"  
"I will think about it and talk to Mycroft about the idea, okay?", you try to soothe her.  
"You know I'm there for you, no matter what you do. But I would really love to meet him!", that sounds peacefull enough for you to nod and really think about it.  
"Anyway, how is work?", you deicde to change the focus.  
"You know how it is, work is good, the customers are the problem!"  
"Any new stories?", you continue to chat until it gets dark.  
After your best friend got out of the door you check your phone and read a new message.

 _"Good evening. How has your coffee date with your friend been? -MH"  
"It was good. Time to phone tomorrow? :)",_ you answer.  
_"Sure, 7 pm? -MH"  
"Perfect, have a good nights rest! :*"_

You go to bed with a uneasy feeling in your stomach. She is right, you should get another opinion on Mycroft before you fall even more for that gorgous man. With this thought you finally get some sleep.  
  
Next days work stretches like chewing gum, finally it is 7 o'clock.

_WmmmmWmmmmm_

You wait for a little while so he wouldn't think you sat there waiting for his call, which of course you did.

"Hello?"  
_"Hello dear, how are you?"_ his dark voice gets to your ear. You can't help but sigh at the sound of this clear and vibrating way he speaks.  
"I'm fine, how was your day?"  
_"Boring, I bet it would have been better with you!"_  
"Aww, that's cute!"  
_"Is there something special you want to talk about? If so would you let me guess what it is?",_ you can hear the smirk on his face.  
"Sure, give it a go!", you laugh.  
_"My first guess would be, that your best friend wants to get to know he. And you think that's a good idea, because you do have problems finding men that are good for you."  
_You are speechless. Of course he is an intelligent guy, and maybe it was predictable. So you try to keep it cool and answer:  
"Right, yeah. Well, if you know why I wanted to talk, what do you think?"  
_"I would love to get to know the person with who you spend so much time. Of course she has to get the chance to get to know me, and if you feel safer this way, I will do my best to make it possible as soon as you want to!"  
_"How are you able to always say the right thing?" _  
_

The call ended quite abrupt as Mycroft had an unexpected guest waiting at the door. So you just say your goodbyes and schedule a date for the meet up. You decided he should just meet your best friend at first. Going from there he can get to know her boyfriend. Depending on the way it goes.  
Just as you go to bed your cellphone vibrates with a new message:  


_"Sleep tight my darling. Hope to see you in my dreams. -MH"_


	15. The one with your friend

"Be nice!", you tell your best friend as you get up to open the door.  
"I 'm always nice, I am just a good person, you know..", she teases.  
As you walk to the entrance your thoughts race thinking of what could happen if those two people, both very important for you, would dislike each other.

"Hey, Mycroft!", you greet him.   
The man standing in front of you is wearing anther one of those black, slightly baggy, suits with a wite button down shirt and a red tie. In his hands he is holding two flower bouquets. Both are beautifully colorfully, with sunflowers, field poppies and russian-violets.   
"Good evening, Y/N.", he kisses you on the cheek and gives you one of the bouquets.   
"Thank you, it's really beautiful.", smiling you walk him into the living room where your best friend stands in front of you self build palette sofa.   
"Hello, nice to meet you, Mycroft!", she says as he walks up to her.  
"Good evening, I brought you this one, I hope you like flowers.", it looks a little bit awkward how this tall man stands there, blushing and not being able to look your friend into the eyes. He really doesn't know how to behave in social situations like this.  
"How lovely! Thank you."  
"Well then, sit down you two! What do you want to drink? I got some wine, but there is also water and juice?"  
"I'll go with white wine!", your best friend sits down and smiles.  
"Yes, me too! Can I help you?", Mycroft asks.  
"No, just relax, I will get the wine.", you walk into the kitchen, get the wine out of the fridge and take the tray with crackers, cheese and some fruit that you prepared.   
As you get back to the others they seem to be in a important discussion.

"...I loved that one. It really is a great series. Getting a diverse writer team is one of the best thing they could do!", are the words you hear from Mycroft.  
"What are you talking about?", you ask as you put down the glasses on the little table.  
"About one of the best things that happened to TV in the last years!" your best friend answers.  
"Crazy Ex Girlfriend?", her sparkling eyes and nodding head shows how right you are.  
"Mycroft, I didn't know you loved it too!", you laugh.  
"Well, I was critical when I first heard the title, but a colleague recommended it to me so I gave it a go one day. And what can I say? I never knew I could like those kind of popsong-musicals. But the charakters are just.. realistic. I guess."  
"Wow, I think you got yourself a good one!", your best friend whispers.

The evening goes great, Mycroft and your friend get along pretty good. Though there are a few moments of awkward silence.   
"Alright, you guys. I have to get going, I have someone waiting for me at home!", at 10 o'clock your friend exclaims.   
"Thank you for coming!", you walk her to the door.  
"After seeing him I don't really see the appeal why you would find him attractive, but he is such a lovely guy. I think you finally found someone you will feel comfortable with!", you hug her.  
"Thank you so much!", you say as she walks out.

"So, how did I do?", Mycroft asks nervously. You sit down next to him and take his hand. It is strange but he didn't touch you the whole time even though he was sitting next to you.  
"I think she likes you!"  
"Perfect, I think she is a great human!", he nods.  
"She is indeed!", you sigh and continue:  
"And I am really glad you two got along, I wouldn't know what I would have done otherwise."  
"Good thing you won't have to think about that anymore!", he puts his arm around you and pulls you closer.  
"Yes, you are right...", you lay your head on his lap and look up to him.  
"Mycroft, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, darling!", he brushes through your hair with one hand.  
"Why didn't you.. you know.. not touch me when she was here? I mean like hold my hand or something like that..."  
"Uh, well, I didn't really know what would be appropriate and in what kind of way you would like the relatinship between us bein laid out to others. I didn't want to overstep your boundaries."  
"Thank you!", you reach up and put your hand on his chest.  
"What would you like our relationship to be, or to develop to?", you ask.  
"To be honest I would love to call you mine. My girlfriend, not my property of course.", his face reddens and you can't help but giggle. It is so perfect how he always tries to be romatnic and political correct.   
"Why do you laugh? Is that idea that far off?", Mycroft asks, seeming hurt.  
"No, I'm sorry, I laughed because you are just so fucking adorable!", he flinches, you don't know if that is because you called him adorable or because you said the f-word. You quickly continue:  
"I would really like it to be yours.", you look him deep in the eyes and he gets down to you to give you a long and passionate kiss.  
"Well, then I shall be yours as you are mine!", his deep voice vibrates in your ear as he continues to kiss your neck.  
His hands roam around your upper body and you continue to kiss him. You can feel him searching for the zipper of your dress and break the kiss.  
"Mycroft!", you roughly whisper.  
"What is it darling?", his hands flee from your body.  
"I... I am not ready for.. you know!", you face blushes into a deep red.  
"That's alright, I want you to feel comfortable with what we are doing.", he smiles.  
"I would like to continue kissing you, just not..", he nods in agreement.  
"Would it be alright if I told my driver to get home? I could sleep here, if that would be alright with you."  
"Please do so!"


	16. The one with the movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a question for my dear readers.   
> I begun to write this to get some time off of bad thoughts in my head and so far it is working pretty great.  
> But now I am at a point of the story where I need to decide weather to go into the for me unknown SMUT territory (Never wrote it but I have to admit I read some stories) or to stay in the fluff kind of situation.  
> Now I would like to hear a thought of you, as I like to think I am not only writing this for myself but for some people who like to read it :)
> 
> Stay healthy and keep washing those heads, friends! :D

It is strange, but after two nights with Mycroft in your bed it feels kind of empty with him absent. You get up and under the shower. Singing _"I hate everything but you"_ from Crazy Ex Girlfriend you have to think of the fact that your boyfriend (Wow, it has been a time since you last thought of someone this way) loves the show as well. Who does he identify with? Surely he was a loner in High School since you can't recall a fan of Crazy Ex Girlfriend who isn't.

_I hate the phrase "Love conquers all," and I hate that it's true  
'Cause I want to not hate things when I'm with you  
You love so many things and you have so much fun  
It makes me wish my hating days were done.._

Such a fucking great song! Though you love all the Greg Songs. A glimpse to the clock tells you that you need to get going. Today is going to be the last day of the Shakespear comitèe and you don't want to be late. Quickly you finish your tea, grab the tray of lemon bars you baked yesterday and storm out of the door.

"Good morning! I am glad we got to finish all the planning in time and even got a cosent at all important points. Thank you all for letting me take the wheel so many times, I know making decisions can bring us a hard time. But I feel like everyone here will put the work out there with pride. Today we are just here to say goodbye, until next time. I brought some lemon bars, I hope you'll like them!", you end your statement you prepared a week ago. Of course there are enough people in here who are feeling like they weren't heard enough, not cherished enough. But it is important to give everyone a good feeling about the project so taht nothing bad will be heard outside of this room.

After two hours of small talk and justifying a lot of your decisoins there are only five pieces of your baked goods left over and everyone has left the room. Except of you. It is a strange feeling to have finished this since it was your first time working in this kind of theoretical part of the theatre. But you have decided it is not what you want to do with your time. There is no joy you were able to find in working with this kind of people. Also you love to see the finished project, but it is only going to begin now. Only problem is that you are now out of it, maybe you will get another chance next year. You sigh and pack your things to leave this room for the last time. Slowly you walk towards the elevator thinking about your future. There are now two months in which you don't have another job. You did plan it like this since you defintely need some time off but it feels strange that there is nothing new waiting for you for such a long time.

"Good afternoon, Miss!", a dark voice cuts through your thoughts and makes your turn around.  
"Mycroft!", you shout out.   
"I thought you were on a buisness trip!"   
"I just came back and thought I would have a chance to get to meet you. And as you see I was right.", he winks.   
"Always so bossy!", giggeling you hug him.  
"You wouldn't want me any other way.", there is his dominant side again.  
"Are you so sure about that?", you tease.  
"Of course I am since you literally threw yourself on me!"  
"Oh suuuure I am the one who threw herself, yeah, tell yourself that!", both of you laugh.  
"Want to go out today?", he asks and continues:  
"I have spare time this evening and would love to spend it with you. What do you think?"  
"Sure..."  
"You don't sound positive. Would you like some alone time tonight? Don't worry, I won't take it personally!", sympathetic he smiles down to you.  
"That's not it. Just.. could we stay in today? I don' really feel like seeing other people.", you look down on the ground.  
"That sounds lovely. How about we go to mine and just have a movie night?", Mycroft brushes a few strays hair out of your face and smiles as you look up.  
"I would love that!"

"What shall we watch?", Mycroft asks as you sit down in his limousine.   
"I would love to see a musical or Disney actually. What do you perfer?"  
"Hard question. I haven't seen that many Disney movies to be honest. Only the Lionking and The little Mermaid."  
"Really?", amazed you look him into the eyes.  
"Well, since you love Crazy Ex Girlfriend I am pretty sure you'll love it. We should do a Princess Movie night! First Beauty and the Beast, I loved it when I was little, always imagined I would turn out like Belle! Then Aladdin and maybe Tangeld or Frozen to put something more modern into the mix! How does that sound?". Now it is Mycroft who looks at you with wonder.   
"I am so astonished by your ability to get enthusiastic about things so little!", you blush and look down when you feel a hand under your chin pushing your face up.  
"And I meant that in the best way possible.", his eyes show so much love you can't help but lean in for a kiss.   
You get out of the car and into Mycrofts living room.  
"Shall we order some food?", he asks.  
"What is a movie night without fast food?", you respond and continue:  
"Pizza?"  
"Great idea!", Mycroft oders the food as you go into the kitchen to make a pot of tea for both of you.   
"You wanted to start with Beauty, right?", as you return Mycroft has already gotten the movie going.   
You let yourself fall down onto the sofa right next to him and snuggle into his side.  
Mesmerized by the movie only one time you look up to see Mycrofts reaction. And it's the scene where the Beast gets revived by Belles kiss and turns into a Prince. Right before he brushes it away you are able to see a tear rolling down his face. You kiss him cheek and smile.   
"Great movie, isn't it?", you ask as the closing credits roll.  
"I guess so!"  
"Don't be so cold, I just saw you crying!", you tease.  
"You got me, I have feelings!", he dryly replies.   
Both of you laugh and Mycroft just bows down to you to kiss you when the doorbell rings.  
"That must be the pizza." he sighs and gets the door.   
As he returns you notice that he is still wearing his suit and ask:  
"Don't you want to change into something less formal?", he cocks his head and replies:  
"Maybe I should. What about you?", you look down and realise you too are still wearing your office stuff. A black thight shift dress with high neckline.   
"You are right, this really isn't that comfortable. Maybe I could lend some of your clothes for tonight? I mean, I guess I'll be staying for the night so I might as well change into kind of some sleepsuit."   
He nods and both of you go into his bedroom. It is now you realise you have never seen this part of the house. Last time you only saw kitchen and livingroom as well as the guest bedroom. And the office with the treadmill. You have to chuckle remembering him running from his feelings that night.  
"There we are, you can just choose whatever seems comfortable and fitting to you.", Mycroft opens a door and points at his closet.   
The walls are painted into a dark red, but that is only really visible between the bookshelfs that fill one side of the room. On your right there is a closet that occupies the whole wall.   
And there is the bed, a big four poster bed with black half transperent curtains and made of cherry wood. It is bigger then a king sized bed, a lot of white pillows are laying on there, the comfort cover seems to be made of silk.   
"Wow, I would have imagined something way simpler to be your bed!", you wonder.  
"I just love to have a lot of softness and comfort around me when I sleep. Since I have troubles going to sleep usually I try to do my best to give myself the best settings for a restful night.", he answers. You raise your eyebrows.  
"And I like the look.", he admits. You giggle. It is kind of fitting since there is this dark and dominant side sleeps inside of the tender man.   
Opening the closet you are confronted with a really organised system and find the part with the discarded items fast. There is a dark blue T-Shirt that is way too big for you, you decide to wear it as a nightgown and take out a boxershorts that seems like it could fit your large thighs.   
You begin undressing and realise Mycroft stands there, still fully dressed and shuffles around with his feet.  
"Is it a problem if I change here?", you ask. You have worked in theatre for a long time. There you had to change other people and see strangers half naked as well as having to get undressed in a room full of other women. After all this your boundaries have changed. You sometimes notice the large gap between your boundaries to get undressed in comparison to your friends.  
"It's just.. I am not used to get undressed in front of others.", he looks down.  
"I can turn around!", you say and do so.  
"Thank you.", he quietly replies.   
As you continue to get out of your thighs and your bra you feel his glance on you and turn around while slowly putting on the Shirt.  
Mycroft has already changed into pyjama trousers still has a naked torso.  
He is narrower then you thought and there are freckles on his breast. The way he is standing there, upright and somewhat proud, attracts you even more.   
"Honestly, there is nothing you have to be ashamed of.", you whisper.  
"I.. Uh.. My apologies, I guess I stared. I couldn't help but admire your body.", now it is your turn to blush. Both of you walk a few steps towards each other until you meet in the middle. He puts his arms around you and pulls you as close as possible to then bring his head down to you and give you a passionate kiss. As you move apart both of you are breathing heavy.  
"I'll get down and get us some wine.", you stutter and slowly walk out of Mycrofts bedroom, knowing his eyes are following your every step.

In comfortable silence both of you sit in front of the television eating pizza, enjoying some white wine and watching Aladdin.   
Both of you agree it is also great but not as good as Beauty and the Beast.   
"I think you became a modern version of Belle.", Mycroft begins a new discussion.  
"Really, why do you think so?", you ask. Maybe he is saying it just because you told him you always wanted to be like her.  
"You became a brave, independent and emancipated young woman. Also there is your love for books that I got to see in your flat, most of the space you have to spare is full of them."  
"When you say it like so it does make sense." you nod.  
"Also you fell in love with a beast, didn't you?", Mycroft playfully asks and raises above you on the sofa. Grimacing as a beast he begins to bring his hands down to your waist. He then laughs loudly and begins to tickle you.  
"Stop, no!", you laugh as he continues. Eventually you fall over out of laughter and he lays upon you.  
"There you go, a monster!", he grins and uses the moment of your defencelessness to kiss you.  
"A beast you may be, but you are my beast!", you smile and kiss him back.

After a little make out session both of you decide to watch Frozen tomorrow and go to bed. It is not that late, but it has been a hard day that really exhausted you.  
Silently you walk up the stairs until Mycroft halfway decides to tickle you again and you playfully run away from him.   
"Oh no, the bed is going to be the only sanctuary! Only there the beast will turn back into the handsome Prince I fell in love with!", you giggle.  
"I hope you are fast enough! The beast is in training!", Mycroft responds.   
Just as his fingertips touch your arm you reach the bed and jump into the white pillows.  
Giggling Mycroft falls down on the other side and gives you a cuddle.  
Slowly both of you begin to breath normally and huddle up onto each other before you go to sleep.


	17. The one with the vaccation

"It is supposed to get colder this weekend!", Mycroft says as you are sitting at the sunday breakfast table. Both reading the Times, you culture and he politics, you sit there with some Breakfast tea and dippy soldiers.  
"Really? How cold to be exact?", you look up.  
"It says -4 degrees Celsius."  
"That is cold. Is it going to snow?", your eyes flicker with excitment.  
"It is a possiblity. Why, do you like snow?". Before you get the chance to say something he smiles and answers for you:  
"Of course you do. How could you now, being a giant child?", you stick out your tongue and laugh.  
"Maybe I am, but I do have more fun being like this!"  
"Surely you have. I've got an idea. Since I have to work next week and we won't be able to see each other we could spend the weekend on the country. If it snows we could take long walks or maybe even get a sled.", he cocks his head and looks at you.  
"Brilliant idea Mr. Holmes!", you compliment him.  
"What else do you expect from the most brilliant man in all Britain?"  
"You might be the most brilliant man, but my dear Mycroft, you are leaving out the women. And I am pretty sure there is a worthy opponent in the female field of britains.", you tease him and both of you chuckle.

A few hours later you arrive at home. Not really knowing what to do you get out your phone and call your best friend.  
 _"Hey there! How was your weekend?"_ , she greets you."Really good! Mycroft and I had a movie night yesterday and I stayed for the night. Not like that!", you interrupt her thoughts before she can say them out loud.  
 _"What did you watch? I can't imagine him loving something but James Bond!"  
_ "You are not wrong.. but we saw Beauty and the Beast as well as Aladdin. What did you do this weekend?"  
 _"I was at home, doing some cleaning and all in all taking it easy. It was a stressfull week at work."_  
"Poor you, do you have a lot of work next week?"  
 _"Poor me does. There are two more clients that weren't supposed to come in next week but some one messed up the dates."_  
"That does sound stressfull..."  
 _"Yeah.."_  
 _"Did you hear it is going to snow next weekend?"_  
 _"I sure did, why do you ask?_ "  
"A certain someone wants to take me to the country from Friday to Sunday."  
 _"He does? Wow, you really are moving forward fast, is the pace alright with you? I mean, you only know him for a month..."_  
"You are right, but I feel so good with him, I don't think we are moving too fast. He accepts my boundaries!"  
 _"Lets just hope so. But you are right, he seems like a good man. Anyway, let me know the adresse you are going to, so I can contact the police if you don't get back!"_ , she is half joking but her worries are hearable.

The week goes by and you do things you never had time to get to in the last half year. Cleaning the oven, sorting out old clothes, putting on that new bookshelf and read a lot. Meet with your friends, go out, watch the Netflix series you missed. Before you realise it Friday has come, you packed your suitcase with jumpers, pyjamas and jackets. It has gotten colder, but there are no clouds, not yet at least.   
Accuratly at 10 in the morning Mycroft is standing in front of our door to fetch you.   
"Happy to see me, dear?", he asks as you open.  
Instead of answering you jump at him and give a passionate kiss.  
"Of course I am, you brilliant man! Did you miss me?", you wink.  
"How could I not? Come on, let's get going, I was looking forward to this the whole week!", he gives you the biggest grin and guides you into his jeep.   
"It's time to get out of this town!"


	18. The one in the cabin

"Darling? We have arrived.", Mycrofts soft voice lingers in the air as you come to senses.  
"Oh... I must have fallen asleep, sorry!", you mumber and rub your eyes.  
"Don't be. You must have been exhausted, otherwise my singing would have alterted you." He winks and begins to get out.  
Now you remember the beginning of this roadtrip, not being sure what to hear you just pressed shuffle on your "Loviedove"-Playlist. Which isn't that lovie, but more of your go to music. And instantly ABBAs "Money Money Money" played. It seemed like Mycroft liked this music so you sang anlong and clapped.  
 _Money Money Money  
 **Clapclap**  
Must be funny_   
**_Clapclpa_** _  
In a rich mans world._

Shortly after this musical intermezzo you must have fallen asleep. _  
_After stretching your arms and legs you get out of the car as Mycroft opens your door. You are standing in front of a little wooden cabin, all around is forest. Just imagining how it all must look as soon as snow falls brings a smile on your face.  
"If I interpret your face the right way you like it?", he asks.  
"Very well, Mr. Holmes. What a deduction.", you laugh and both of you got to the trunk to get the suitcases out.  
As you enter the cabin you notice the destinct resemblence of the interior decoration in it and the one in Mycrofts home. It is very homey and vintage as the sofa and wooden desk tells you as well as the suit of armour which is standing in the big room that is living room, kitchen and dining room all in one.  
"It is a little simple as there are only two room." Mycroft admits trying to guess your thoughts.  
"Simple is not the right word.", you laugh and follow him upstairs where you directly stand in the bedroom.  
The bed is a simple wooden frame, big enough to hold four people of you size. What actually suprises and slightly shocks you is the fact, that right next to the window, only half a meter from the bed, stands a bathtube. Mycrofts eyes follow your sight and he answers before you can even ask:  
"I know, it is strange. But the bathroom was not big enough to hold more then a toilet, it is downstairs next to the kitchen, so the options were building another cabin just for the bathtub or just putting it here. So now you can look out of the window while scrubbing dirt off. It is kind of romantic, I guess.", he shrugs his shoulders.  
"It can sure be.", you answer.  
And it could be. But neither of you have seen each other fully naked. Sure, you are not afraid to change in front of people, but getting in such a unflattering position as you need to to bath while being naked just doesn't seem very appealing to you. He never said anything about you being beautiful or anything, maybe he will fall out of love with you when he sees you naked. There are many flaws on the body of yours. Your thighs are too big and a little bumpy as is you stomach. You breasts don't just hold their shape when being without a bra, they fall down a bit. You try to shake the thoughts off.  
"So what shall we do when we unpacked?"

As it is already pretty late you decide to unpack and cook some pasta together before going to bed. Neither of you take a bath that evening.

"Mycroft! Mycroft, darling! Look outside!", you shake him, grabbing his shoulder.  
"Uhhhhh....", he turns around, not even opening his eyes.  
"Mycroft get up! It is snowing! We need to go out! Mycroft!", you continue to talk.  
He turns around and takes your hand in his.  
"Five minutes more...", he mumbles.  
"Nooo! Get out!", you insist and try to free your hand. But Mycroft only fastens his grib and uses his other hand to pull you nearer by the hip. Before you know what is going on the man from who you wouldn't have guessed being that strong, has pulled you into the bed and uses his arms and legs to hold you still.  
You flounce around, trying to break free.  
"Let me gooo!", you laugh.  
"Never!", he answers and kisses you.  
"Five more minutes!"  
"As if you could sleep like this.", you tease.  
"Who said I wanted to sleep?", suddenly Mycroft seems to be wide awake and turns you around so that he lays on top of you. You giggle and playfully try to get him off.  
"Your hair looks like a little birds nest!", he says and brushes his hands through one lock that is hanging in front of your eyes.  
"I haven't gotten the chance to get them in order yet..."  
"Hm... I think I prefer them like this!", he flirts and again presses his lips on yours. Moving his hands down to your shoulders and holding you down as he kisses down your neck. You giggle and brush through his amber hair. It feels more like fuzz then real hair. Maybe that's why it looks so thin.  
"Alright, let's get up!", out of nowhere Mycroft gasps.  
As you look up to him he has already gotten out of bed.  
"Did I do something wrong?", you ask."  
"Of course not. It's more the opposite.", he blushes.  
"Oh..", you whisper as you notice the bulge in his pants and get up too.  
"I am sorry."  
"Don't be! It is alright. I want it to be right for you, this-", he points down to his crotch and continues:  
"-this can wait! As long as this", now his hand lays on his chest above his heart  
"-knows you are the one!".  
Mycroft says it so casually that you only realise the dimension of his words as he has already gotten dressed. You feel like it is too late to say something now so you walk downstairs and prepare breakfast.

"So it indeed does snow.", Mycroft continues the dialog from before as he walks into the kitchen corner of the cabin. He is wearing a black jeans and a blue knit jumper above a white button-down.  
"You look stunning!", can't stop yourself saying and continue:  
"It does! The forest already is white! It looks like out of a storybook, doesn't it?"  
"White woods do have a fairytail charme to them!", he agrees.  
"So, shall we take a stroll outside after breakfast?", you ask.  
"Of course, that's why we are here!"


	19. The one with the snowman

Dressed in jumpers and wintercoats you and Mycroft get out into the snowy morning. There are still some snowflakes falling down onto the white ground. Everything is quiet, there are no cars driving by, no people chatting in a distance. Just your steps crunshing on the fresh snow.   
Silently Mycroft takes you by your hand and you walk into the forest.   
Only half a hour later you break the silence with a sung verse:  
"Do you want to build a snowman?", you smile.   
Mycroft looks at you in wonder. The way he looks with his red pom-pom head and the apple cheeks lets you giggle. Snow lets out the inner child in everyone, even if its only on the exterior.  
"That's a song from Frozen!", you explain.  
"Ohhh...", he nods.  
"We should watch that one tonight! There wouldn't be a better time then a snowy evening!"  
"If you say so we will."  
"Sooo, what about that snowman?", you bat your eyes flirty.  
"I couldn't say no to that face!", Mycroft giggles.  
"Alright, I will do the underpart! You do the middle!", you coordinate the building and begin to roll a ball of snow.   
"How big should he get?"  
"Hm.... Let's see how much snow I can get ont this one!", you answer.  
The ball is already reaching your hips when you begin to struggle rolling it around.  
"Okay, I guess that's it!", you cough.  
Mycrofts puts the middlepart on while you roll a little ball which is meant to be the head. After putting it on Mycroft says:  
"I guess now we search for twigs and a cylinder!", both of you lauh.  
"Maybe this will do!", you say as you find a piece of fabric in the pocket of your coat. It must be a part of a old scarf or something like that. You put it around his head like a turban and step back. Mycroft has found some stones and uses them to give the snowman eyes as well as a smile.  
"It looks like you!", he smirks.  
"Ohhh, you take that back!", you tease him.  
"Never! What are you going to do about it, huh?"  
"You are going to find out! I am counting to three!", you look straight into his green eyes.  
"ONE... TWO....", he just raises his eyebrows.  
"THREE!", you bow down and get a hand full of snow.  
"You didn't want it in another way!", you scream as you throw the snowball directly into his face.  
"Revenge!", he answers and gets down to form a ball, you use the time to run away, hiding behind a tree. But just as you wonder if he is coming and look around snow is reaching your cheek.  
It turns into a fight and ends with you falling onto the ground and scream-laughing:  
"I give up! You win! You win!"  
"Haha! I knew you wouldn't stand a chance! I am a fantastic strategist!", Mycroft stands above you, smiling devilish.  
He reaches down and gets your hand to help you get up.  
"Maybe we should head back home!", you begin to get cold.  
"We should...", Mycroft softly reasponds and bows his head to give you a gentle kiss.  
"You must be freezing!"  
"As you do!", you answer.


	20. The one where you bath

Freezing both of you step into the cabin. Though you feel a wave of warmth you are still trembling whilest getting out of shoes and coat.  
"I believe you should take a warm bath, your lips are nearly blue!", Mycrofts voice is full of worry.  
"That might be a good idea...", you agree.  
"Alright. I will get dinner ready while you get warm.", he gives you a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek before turning away towards the kitchen corner.  
Tired you walk upstairs and put on the tab. Relieved you sigh as you let yourself sink into the warm water. You can see the forest through the window, there are some birds on the tree. It is so peacefull, from time to time some snow drops from a branch and falls down. But all without any sound.   
You allow yourself to fully relax, the tub is big enough for you to fit from head to toe and so you let your chin drop onto your chest and close your eyes. It seems you must have fallen asleep as you wake up with a jump as the door opens.  
"Oh!", Mycroft stands there, suprise in the eyes and open mouth. Sleepdrunken you look around before realising you are still naked in the tub.   
"I- sorry, I asked if I could come in. I thought you said yes..", he looks down.   
"Um.. I think I was sleeping....", you stutter.  
"Well, I will get out then-".  
"Why did you come in here in the first place?", you ask. It is not his fault that you didn't here his question. Also he is gentleman enough to look down and not stare at your bare skin.  
"Actually I was a little cold and wanted to get a thicker jumper."  
"Oh, sure. Get it then.", you say.   
"Thank you!", he smiles and goes to the closet, turning his back towards you.  
"Also...", you can hear the smirk in his voice as he continues:  
".. there is nothing you should hide. Everything I was able to see is even more wonderful then I had ever imagined."   
A compliment in such a delicate situation is always tricky, but he got it just right. With this sentence he implied he had wished to see you naked previously and complimented your body without getting too specific with what he saw.  
"Thank you.", you shyly respond. And get an idea that brings a devilish smile onto your face.  
"Maybe you should undress to the level you saw of me so we are even!", he turns around and you can see arousal as well as amusement in his face.  
"Brilliant idea... Well then.", he begins to unbottun his shirt.  
"I was able to see your face, of course, with those beautiful eyes and your rosy lips.", a smile plays around his mouth as he lets the shirt fall down.  
"Also I got a peak of your beautiful round breasts, so it is only fair I let you see my upper body, though there are no secondary genitals on there..", not as flirty as it couuld have been. Also you have seen his chest before. Though the bright color kind of suprises you, maybe his headhair used to be red as there are so many freckles on his chest.   
"Well, I hate to diappoint but I only saw a little bit of your stomach to there...", he opens his pants and pulls them down a bit, not enough to see anything, but enough for imagination. And with this he walk up to you.   
"But I guess I can give in a little..", his trousers are lying on the floor and the man in front of you is only dressed in his black boxers now. He kneels down next to the bathtub, looks you deep into the eyes and kisses you.


	21. The one where you confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Talk about abuse.

As he bows down to you your heart skips a beat. Sure, that’s such a cliché, but what should you say if that’s just what happens?  
„I think we have to talk!“, you interrupt the silence in which Mycroft looks down your body to its most intimate part.  
“I apologize if I did cross your boundaries!”, he blushes and it seems like he is ashamed.   
So you take his face into your hands and try to calm him.  
“That’s not it. I just want to tell you a few things before we go any further!”, he nods.  
“Alright, I’ll get dressed and then we’ll have dinner and talk!”, you continue and get out of the tub.  
Mycroft turns around and gets his trousers and a jumper while you dry your skin and hair. The bathrobe will be enough, you say to yourself and slip into it.   
“Ready?”, you ask and as Mycroft nods you take his hand into yours and walk downstairs.  
“That smells fantastic!”, you smile.   
“Thank you! I thought a hot soup would be exactly right to warm up from the inside.”, Mycroft puts down a bowl full of heart vegetable soup in front of you.  
As both of you begin to eat comfortable but expecting silence spreads.   
“Okay, I think it’s my turn to open up a little.”, shyly you look up to Mycroft’s face. He just smiles and his eyes signal you to go on.  
“You know I told you I want to take it easy. Well, besides the fact that I wanted to get to know you well enough to know if I want to get intimate with you there is another thing. I never had... you know, sex! It is not like I didn’t have the opportunity or that I didn’t want to. Just... I made some bad experiences with men. Starting with my childhood.”, you look up to see horror in Mycroft’s eyes, quickly you continue:  
“Nothing like that, I wasn’t sexually abused, though there has been some physical abuse in my childhood.”, your throat laces up and you cough to get the tears back inside.   
“If you need to just cry.”, you feel Mycroft’s hand reach over the table and take yours, pressing it gently.  
“Thank you…”, you sob and continue:  
“Well, those experiences led to me being very critical with men and also pretty scared of any serious relationship. But at the same time, I didn’t want my first time to be with someone I do not know.  
So… there just has not been a person I trusted enough until now. I do trust you!”, you look him deep in the greenish eyes.   
You are able to see how proud he is to be let into such an exclusive part in your heart.  
“But as much as I trust you, I am also so very scared. Because I do not know if I will like it, how it is going to go… I do not want to destroy this thing between us. I really care for you!”, now you can’t hold back, and tears are streaming down your face. Suddenly the hand holding yours is not there anymore and you look up to see the tall man standing besides you, kneeling down at your side.  
“You could never do anything to turn me away from you, nothing! I love you and I want you to stay in my life. No matter what kind of physical contact you can allow.”, he kisses your hands and looks up to you.   
“I- “, you are not able to breath properly and just stutter.   
He gets up again and takes you into his arms, pressing you tightly against his stomach and whispering:  
“Shhh, Y/N, it’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright. Don’t worry, I will always be there for you! Shhh…”, slowly but surely your breath normalises and the tears dry off.  
“Thank you…”, you mumble into his body and only now notice that your hands hold onto his waist as if it was your last straw.


	22. The one with Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarning: Talk about anxiety and body disphobia. 
> 
> Well, I think it has become clear I am using this to process some issues. But I hope to bring you joy and distraction!   
> Stay healthy and wash your hands ;)
> 
> PS: I would love to read some comments :)

The weekend ended without another incident that would be noticeable. You loved every moment of being with Mycroft, snuggling in bed, walking through the white forest, cooking with him.   
One situation brought you the thought of how precious this man is nearer. You were awake exceedingly early and didn’t want to sleep anymore. So, you decided to get up and make some pancakes with homemade apple compote for a breakfast in bed. Humming a little tune, you stand in front of the pan, watch the butter slowly melt before putting in the first ladle of dough. Next to the pan is the compote bubbling away in a little pot, smelling of cinnamon and vanilla. Before baking the last pancake, you get a pot of tea ready, prepare two plates of pancakes, a bowl of compote and a little one with whipped cream. As you take out the tea bags out you feel a presence behind you and even before his hands lay on your hips you can smell the musky, citrusy odour Mycroft is giving off.   
“Good morning darling!”, he whispers in your ear.  
“Good morning!”, you smile.  
“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed…” a little disappointed you turn around to see him standing there. Tousled hair, dressed in his blue-white striped pyjama he reminds you of a little vulnerable bird fallen out of its nest.  
“Hm…”, he puts his hand on his chin, pretending he has to consider something really puzzling.  
“I know!”, he smiles and continues:  
“How about I help you get this..”, he gesticulates towards the breakfast:  
“… upstairs and we have our breakfast in bed no matter what. Also, I promise I will do my best to look surprised!”  
You have to laugh.   
“Great idea, let’s do it!”, heading upstairs you notice that how much easier it is doing this together, if you would have been on your own you are sure you have needed double the time, having to go twice.  
After putting the tablets down both of you get back into bed and under the blanket. You look to Mycroft who to your surprise has closed his eyes.   
After a moment his eyelids begin to flutter and he yawns.  
“Hmmm… what do I smell?”, he slowly opens his eyes and looks around in wonder.  
“Good morning darling!”, you laugh.  
“Did you bring me breakfast to bed?”, he sounds surprised.  
“I was awake early so I decided I would do something for you!”, you wink.  
“Pancakes with apple compote? My favourite!”, his eyes sparkle of joy.

That indeed has been a moment that you again realised how much you loved this man.   
_“Back home?_ _😊_ _”_ , you got a message from your best friend.  
 _“Just arrived! It has been sooooo great!”_ , you answer. Mycroft has dropped you off this morning in your flat. You already miss having him around. You’re such a cliché!   
_“Want to come over for dinner tomorrow?”_  
 _“Sure, I’d love to!”_ , this way you won’t be alone. Mycroft is going on a business trip this week; he won’t be back before Sunday. Which means you will be without him for six days. Or seven, depending on if he wants to see you the day he comes back.

At 7 in the evening you ring on the door of your best friend. You are wearing a wide fitted black dress and dark violet thighs since you wanted to be comfortable today.  
“Hey! There you are! Looking fine as hell!”, she greets you.  
“Haha, thanks.”, you get in and put your leather jacket on the gad robe.   
“Hmm, it smells great… Lasagne I would guess?”, both of you walk towards the kitchen.  
“Good nose! My boyfriend cooked!”, she says and just as you get in you see him standing in front of the stove.  
“Hey Marc!”, you greet him.  
“Y/N, good to see you!”, he answers as he puts salad onto the table.

The meal was great, as always when Marc cooks.   
“I brought some tiramisu!”, you say just as everyone finished their portion.  
“Uhh, perfect! I was supposed to ask you to bring something but forgot..”, you best friend blushes a little.  
“I thought of it as a tradition.”, after all you brought the dessert for the last four meals Marc cooked. When they come over to you, they bring dessert, so it really became an unspoken rule.  
It is enough for four portions, so as each one of you is finished your best friend asks:  
“I would love another plate, would that be alright? Or do you want any?”, she looks to you and Marc.  
“Nah, eat it babe.”, he answers and looks expecting over to you.  
“Uhm, well, sure, take it.”, you smile awkwardly. But she knows you well enough to deduct that you would like another serving and says:  
“You know what, we should split it!”, before you nod you look over to Marc who rolls his eyes and interrupts you:  
“Look at her, she has had enough!”, in shock you look at him.  
“Marc!”, your best friend snaps.  
“No, he is right, I am pretty stuffed! Take it.”, you force your face to smile though you feel tears coming up.  
“I... it has gotten late. I will get going.”, you get up and take your jacket.  
“Y/N, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”, your best friend comes after you.  
“It’s alright, I know. See you, and thanks for the evening!”, you hug each other, and you walk out the door.   
Thank god your flat is just a twenty-minute walk away. It is raining. Perfect.  
Sobbing you walk down the road.   
Of course, you know you have had enough. Maybe you have eaten enough for your whole life. Look at your body, fat enough for two normal people. But no, you must keep on eating.   
Marc just spoke out loud the thing everyone who sees you eating has on their mind:  
 **Why is that fat chick eating? She has had enough!  
** You try to calm down, but it just doesn’t work. Breathing fast and hasty you don’t even realise that you are trembling, wet to the bone.  
“Hey, stop!”, you hear a voice behind you. Shaking your head you just walk faster.”  
“Darling, why are you crying?”, no, you are not in mood for any creep trying to make a move on the fat, crying, pathetic woman.  
“Stop, please!”, the man is shouting. Anger begins to form in your heart, and you turn around and shout:  
“Leave me alone, asshole!”, and just as you finish your sentence you see the figure behind you. It’s Mycroft, he is holding an umbrella and is dressed in a grey suit and a blue button down combined with a violet tie. He looks hurt from your words.  
“Mycroft! I- I- didn’t realise it was you! I am so sorry.”, tears are blurring your surroundings, but you can make out him getting closer.  
“Y/N. What has happened?”, he holds his umbrella above you and looks into your eyes, full of concern for your wellbeing.  
Sobbing you tell him. Tell him that you think everyone always finds you to be fat, lazy! That you don’t feel like you are valued in this fatphobic society, how you are scared even he will find you disgusting if you eat too much or looks at you for too long.   
While you are talking Mycroft leads you to your flat without you even taking notice of the way you are taking. Only as you stand in front of your door and subconsciously take out your keys you realise, he walked you home. Still standing beside you, listening.   
“And I don’t want you to tell me how beautiful I am to you, that you never thought of me as a fat cow! I don’t want to only feel better because of the validation of a man!”, you sob.   
“Actually, I would love for you to tell me this, but it won’t stop this ugly voice inside of me! It is always going to shout at me how bad I am, that no human could ever like or even love me the way I am. And maybe the voice is right, if I am not able to love my body and soul, how could someone else? I can’t even say you just have to get to know me better, because who could know me better then me? Since I was born, I lived inside this body, got to know my mind. And I don’t like everything of me.”, you walk into the kitchen and let yourself just sink down onto the floor. Sitting there on the cold, hard ground with your wet clothes on you borrow your face in your hands.   
“Y/N, I know it is hard, but you will learn to love yourself as much as I do! You are right, I can’t validate you, I on my own can’t just change the way you feel or think. But what I can do is help you find the positive in you when you are not able to!”, you look up. Mycroft is sitting in front of you on the ground, not touching you in any way, as if he was afraid he could break you.  
“I love you, I love everything, your mind, your soul, your body! And I love the way you are so confident with the way you look. Yes, it is extraordinary for a chubby woman to walk around in tight cloth when she knows the whole society wants her to hide, to take up as few spacesas possible! And I love the way you handle food, the joy that cooking and baking brings you. I don’t care how much you weigh; I care for how you feel! Though I don’t hate the way you are now because I could never hate a part of you, I hate that you feel this way. I want you to be happy and for you to see you how I see you.”, he sighs and you slowly lay your hand on his, it is sitting there as light as a feather, like a bird that will fly any moment.  
“Did I tell you that I used to be much heavier when I was younger? I lost a lot of weigh when I was in my 20s. But that didn’t help me feel better about myself. It needs time to love yourself. And you must free yourself from the toxic words that your environment brings to you. My brother always mocks me for getting bigger, I know he wants to motivate me to lose weight or to stay in shape. But all it does is open the wounds that have begun to heal. So, I get how you feel. Never in my whole life have I imagined feeling this much for another human and for a woman of your beauty and intellect to even like me!”, you look at him with wonder. Did you feel attracted to him because you noticed the aura of another fatty? No, that’s the bullshit your anxiety tells you, he loves you for you and you are attracted to him for the same reasons that he is to you.  
“You are right…”, you sniff and your tears are slowly drying.   
“I love you, Mycroft Holmes!”, you whisper.  
“And I love you!”, he answers.  
“And because I do I have to tell you to get into something dry right now. You will catch a cold!”


	23. The one with the fire

He stayed with you the whole night, sat next to you while you were in the bathtub, “I just enjoy being here for you!”, he stated when you told him you were fine, that he could go home, thinking you were just a burden. When you finally went to bed he laid beside you, holding your hand as you weren’t able to bare any other touch, waiting until you went to sleep. You woke up the next morning only to feel his body being pressed against yours, one arm around your waist with his hand still holding yours.   
“Good Morning, darling!”, you whispered and kissed him on his forehead.  
“How do you feel?”, was his answer.   
He left half an hour later, but only after making sure you felt better. And making your promise to do something nice today. “Feel free to call me whenever you feel yourself spiralling down your thoughts!”, he told you before leaving and blowing you a goodbye-kiss.  
Now you aren’t exactly sure how to be nice to yourself, but you know some activities which always help you feel better. So, you get out the old cookbook you found on a flea market and search for something good, until you find an apple-tarte-tartin of which you think Mycroft could like it. Shortly after you begin to bake, listening to your favourite true-crime Podcast. Suddenly your phone buzzes. A little part of you hopes it is your best friend, apologizing. Or at least asking how you are.  
“Hello darling. Hope you are feeling alright. I would love to invite you to a surprise tonight if you are free. Let me know. -MH”  
“Shall I be afraid or thrilled? 😉 Anyway, I am free! And I also have a little surprise for you…”, you answer. Those little initials still make you smile. He is always so formal with his messages, sometimes you need to ask him why that is.   
“Splendid! I’m looking forward to it. -MH”  
After finishing the cake, you put on a facemask and watch Mamma Mia, the movie. It never fails to lift you up. Especially the scene after the wedding, when both kind of strange but loveable friends get a love-duet.   
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around!  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down! you sing along and smile. Seeing everyone get a happy end is the best. Sure, there may be movies where that isn’t possible, but on days like this you don’t need to be reminded of the sad and sometimes tragic turns life can take.   
As the movie credits roll you look at the time and realise you only have some minutes left until Mycroft is there. Hastily you get up and stand in front of your closet, not being able to decide what to wear. First you get into your favourite red skater dress, but you just feel fat in it. That’s not right today. Maybe a wide bell skirt will do! You put on a black button down and a wide jeans skirt, some black tights and your boots. Perfect. Just as you put on some lip balm and mascara the bell goes.  
“Hey there!”, with a wide smile on your face you greet Mycroft only to see a giant bouquet of sunflowers in front of you.   
“Mycroft? Are you there?”, you laugh.  
“Good evening darling! I saw these on the way here and had to bring you some.”, he answers tender.  
“Some? Don’t you mean all of them?”, you tease and continue:  
“Thank you so much! I will put them in a vase.”, bringing them into the kitchen you take out a saucepan, there they will fit. Tomorrow you will split the bouquet to make smaller ones for every room in your flat.  
“Shall we?”, Mycroft is still standing in front of your entrance door.   
“Where are we going?”, you ask.  
“Didn’t I tell you it is a surprise?”, he smirks and you playfully roll your eyes and get your leather jacket before following him to his car.   
As you get in and he starts the motor “Money Money Money!” plays. Both of you laugh, remembering the first time you sang it together.   
After a short drive Mycroft parks the car in front of a park.   
“There we are.”, he gets your door and takes your hand.  
“Isn’t it a little too dark to take a walk?”, you ask, wondering what the surprise is. And weather you are going to react properly…  
“Just be patient.”, again he seems to be able to read your mind as he continues:  
“You will know it when the surprise is beginning…”, he kisses you on the cheek and puts his arm around your waist before you begin to walk down the park.   
After a while you see a little orange glimmer in between the trees.   
“Are we going there?”, you point at the light.  
“Clever girl!”, Mycroft compliments you smiling.   
“Wow!”, there is nothing more you can say as you finally arrive at your destination.  
There is a bonfire in a little bucket in front of a garden swing that is decorated with little while flowers. On it there are white and baby blue pillows and blankets.   
“Sit down, darling.”, Mycroft offers you the swing before getting you a cup of hot chocolate that was waiting in a little pot next to the fire.   
“Thank you…”, you take the cup and little tears are streaming down your face.   
“What is it? Did I do it wrong?”, Mycroft asks frightened.  
“No! NO! Not at all, dear! It is just so perfect and nice!”, you laugh.  
“I can’t believe you did all this for me! I always imagined a romantic gesture from a loved one in a park, but I just thought of a Picknick or something like that in summer. Never would I imagine… all this!”, as the tall man sits down on the swing you kiss him passionately.   
“Thank you so much!”  
“I believe I have to thank you, actually. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to find this side in me that is able to love so deeply.”, he looks you deep in the eyes and just smiles.   
As you sit there, feeling each other and enjoying just the presence of each other you begin to shiver.  
“Are you cold, darling?”, Mycroft asks and before you can answer he takes off his jacket and lays it around your shoulders.   
It smells of him and you snuggle even closer.


	24. The one with the witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your relationships becomes closer will Mycroft tell you the whole truth?

“How long have you been dating Mycroft now, actually?”, you sit together with your friend in your flat, drinking coffee and watching the fourth season Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend for the second time.  
“Huh? Two or three months, I think…”, you answer.  
“Wow. And you have never, not even once had… sex?”, her eyes speak of wonder.  
“I mean, we tried one time, but I couldn’t. That’s been a month ago now.”  
“Hm…”  
“What?”, you roll your eyes. This talk about sexuality gets on your nerves since you already ponder about the question when or if the right time will come. If Mycroft really is okay with waiting, he always tells you that he wants to take it slow, that you can decide the pace your relationship is going.   
“Nothing. Just… if you ever want to talk about something, ask something or stuff like that, I am there for you.”, she nods and gets her eyes back to the Telly where Nathaniel sings together with Rachel and Josh:

**No one else is singing my song  
No one knows the rhythm enough to sing along  
If only someone could see  
In three-part harmony  
How alone only I am…**

And that’s the moment you realise that’s just not true for you anymore. When your first watched this song, this exact moment in the show, it hit a spot. A dark spot inside your soul. And it hurt. But now this wound doesn’t seem to be present anymore. Could it be possible, that being with someone who really tries to get you, does his best to understand what you do and feel, even when there are times when it is hard for him, did heal something hidden deep inside you?

When your friend has gone home you lay down in your bed, get your cellphone out and dial Mycroft.   
“Hello?”, his dark voice is like music in your ear.  
“Hey there! Do you have time to talk?”  
“Actually… would it be alright if I just came by? I’m done here in two hours.”  
“Sure, would you mind meeting in the park? I need a walk.”, you ask.  
“Sounds perfect! See you there, dove.”, he hangs up.  
Dove? That’s something new!

While walking to the park you take a new route, a little change. As you walk down the road you notice a little house. It is old and small. Something about it reminds you of a witch’s home. Maybe it’s the garden that’s overgrown with greens or the ivy that is climbing up the walls to the roof. Standing there and taking in the homey feelings that overcome you as you look at the house you let your mind wander around. Suddenly it produces a daydream of you living there, baking in a small kitchen with wooden floors, the interior deco is great, a mixture of old and new with a lot of bits and bobs standing around. As the dream-you takes cookies out of the oven Mycroft is appears by your side, helping you do the dishes, sitting there at the table with you. You see the time pass as you and he live in this house, enjoying every moment, even the fights you have.   
You shake your head in wonder. Never have your dreamt about settling down somewhere. Especially not with someone else, you haven’t ever considered moving in with a spouse. Deep in thoughts you get to the park where Mycroft is already waiting, wearing his well-known suit and coat.   
“There you are!”, he gives you his biggest smile and kisses you on the forehead.  
“I have to show you something!”, you say and grab his arm to drag him behind you.  
“Didn’t you say you wanted to take a walk in the park?”, he wonders.  
“Sure, but I saw something on the way here! And I just must show you! I need to know what you think.”, impatiently you walk faster and out of breath you arrive at the house and stop.  
“So, what do you thing?”, you look at him. Now you wonder if that was a good idea. It has just been your mind that got messy with daydreams and reality.  
“Wow.”, he sighs. That makes you sit up.   
“Hm?”, you cock your head.  
“It’s perfect, isn’t it? I can imagine an old woman living there with her five black cats, practicing white magic.”, as he notices your startled glance he quickly adds:  
“If magic was real, that is!”  
“Hmmm…”  
“But that’s not what you had it mind, is it?”, his eyes lay upon your face as he smiles lovingly.  
“Tell me.”, he continues.  
“I will. At home. There is something else I must tell you. In peace.”, he nods, and you quietly walk to your flat.

“So, what is it you must talk to me about?”, he sits down on the sofa next to you with a glass of wine in his hand.  
“Well, both of us said ‘I love you’ before. But there is something even deeper I feel. Hear me out, it will sound crazy and I don’t know, maybe it is.”, you clear your throat before you continue nervously:  
“Never before have I felt that understood nor loved. There is something about you and the relationship we are having that tells me it is just right. I know that’s crazy and I would have never thought of me being a person that has this kind of plans. Plans I say before I tell you what I talk about… The house I showed you, I want to buy it. Yes, I have the possibility to do this alone, it’s not about the money or anything. I mean, I don’t even know weather it is for sale right now, but I want to settle down. Somewhere in the suburbs of London. And I don’t want to do this alone, I want you to stay with me, move in with me, to live together as a pair. We haven’t been dating for that long and I don’t even know your family. Nor do you know mine. But there is this voice inside of me that tells me it would be a great mistake if we don’t make the move now.”, you swallow, those have been hard words for you.   
“Wow”, Mycroft says. The second time this evening. You look up, scared he might laugh at your idea of live.  
“Well, I love what you said. But before we do such a step, I guess there is something I have to tell you.”, you nod.   
“You know I am working in the government, right?”, he checks with you if you are still listening, so you hum in agreement.  
“Well, that’s not exactly right. My little brother always says I _am the British government_.”, you cock your head in wonder. What does that mean?  
“It is heard to explain, but in the end, it means I am the one who looks after every diplomatic and otherwise big decision in this country. When there is a crisis, I am the first to hear about it, I’m the one who people consult to fix problems. It is an important job to do, but I love it. Though there are some bad things that come with it, for example I have to work a lot. And I have enemies. In the end I just think you have the right to know this before we move any further in this relationship. I would love to build a home with you, and the house you showed me would be perfect as a start.”  
Now it is on you to say “Wow!”  
“If you still want to, that is…”, Mycroft adds.   
“I- would have never thought of you being that important for this country. Though I know you are special. I still want to. Yes!”, you laugh. He smiles and gets closer to you.  
“I’m so glad you want to make this serious.”, he says and you notices the desire in his voice.  
“And I’m glad you are honest with me.”, the feeling you always got before getting more intimate with him has changed. Before it was like there was a wall inside of you, hindering you to go any further, this wall has become fragile and you get closer to the tall man next to you. Placing your hands on his shoulders you begin to kiss him passionately. He turns towards you and climbs on top of you, still kissing you. His hands begin to wander to the zipper of the dress you are wearing. At the same time, you unbutton his shirt and take is off.   
“Is this alright?”, his voice is husky as he whispers in your ear.  
“Yes!”, you answer wholeheartedly.


	25. The one with the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you spending christmas?   
> Will Mycroft ask the question?

“Sooo, what are you going to do on Christmas?”, you sit in the big, soft sofa in Mycrofts house while chatting with your best friend on the phone.  
“Actually, I don’t know yet…”, you sigh. Family events have never been easy in your household. Your dad is just an asshole, he was abusive and manipulative towards you, your mom and your siblings. But since you stood up for yourself and your younger brother you got the worst of him. He left the family, but is present on days like Christmas, Easter or Birthdays. Usually you celebrate the 24th with your mom and siblings, but this year he is going to be there, too. You mom said he wouldn’t feel good, he’d be having health issues. So, you told her you wouldn’t come because work was overflowing and you just could not manage to get away for more than one day. Plus, they aren’t living in Great Britain, you left your home country as soon as you turned 18 and had finished school. It has been hard to make yourself a living in this land, but you did it. Now your life is here, and you can’t bear celebrating with your father.   
“It’s just… I would hate to know you are sitting alone in your flat on Christmas!”, your best friend breaks through your thoughts.   
“That wouldn’t be the worst! Maybe I’ll just watch some Christmas Movies and eat apple pie. There are worse things I could do!”, you chuckle bitterly.   
“You know I would love to invite you. But I’m already bringing Marc, so… One more would be too much…”, she apologizes.   
“Yeah, sure. Marc…”, you never forgave him. It might be childish of you, but you don’t want him around anymore.   
“Anyway, I have to get going!”, you break the silence.  
“Aw, already?”  
“Sorry, I have to get the cookies out before they burn. See ya, babe!”, you say and hang up. It’s not her fault, you know her family. And she is right, more then one new person on Christmas would just be too much. Slowly you walk towards the kitchen and put the cookies on a cooling rack.

“Oh my, what is it that brings such a heavenly smell into this small house?”, Mycroft has come home. He was away for work but told you you could wait for him there. After all you slept at his and didn’t need to go out today.   
“Hey there!”, he hugs you from behind and bows down to kiss your forehead.   
“How was work?”, you ask and snuggle onto his chest.  
“Busy…”, he grabs one of the cookies.  
“Speculoos.”, you answer his question.  
“Ow… hot!”, he chews with open mouth.  
“Well, they have just come out of the oven!”, you laugh.  
“What a delicious pain!”, he joins in.   
“Is everything alright?”, Mycroft goes upstairs and you follow him, not wanting to be alone right now.  
“Hm? What do you mean?”, you pretend to be okay.  
“You seem sad. And you are following me like a lonely puppy.”, with big angry eyes you look at him.  
“A Puppy? I can go down if you don’t want me around!”  
“Feel free to stay, but that won’t change my mind about you seeming like an abandoned puppy. A ridiculously cute puppy, but still!”, he winks at you. Even after dating for three months that fecking wink still lets your heartbeat double its speed.   
“Hm…”, you sigh.  
“Tell me.”, while stripping of his grey suit and the white button down he looks at you with his piercing eyes.   
“I just spoke with N/Y/Bff. And she asked me what I was doing on Christmas…”, you stop. What should you tell him? You don’t want him to feel forced to spend Christmas with you!  
“So what are you doing on Christmas?”, he gets into a Bordeaux-red bathrobe.  
“It’s… Normally I’m with my family, but that won’t work out this year.”, you look down.   
“I’m sorry to hear that.”, he gets nearer to you.   
“Would you, well, I wanted to ask you for a while to get to know my family but never knew when the moment was right. I don’t know your family either, but they are in another country, so maybe that was a bad way to think of that…”, he stops and look you deep into the eyes.  
“So, would you like to spend Christmas with my family? I’m sure Mom would love you! Though I have to warn you, my brother isn’t easy…And that’s coming form me!”, he chuckles and waits for your answer.  
“That sounds lovely. But I don’t want to force myself onto you!”, you give him a half-smile.  
“You know I would never do anything I don’t want to!”, you nod.  
  



	26. The one in the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the family gathering going to be? Are you finally getting to know the infamous brother?

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…  
_ Nervously you hold onto your bag. Mycroft drove to his parents two days ago, to catch up with them and help them prepare for Christmas. But since you had a job interview today. So, you took the train, Mycroft said he’d come fetch you at the rail station.  
 _Last Christmas I gave you my heart…  
_ Thank god you’ve got your Christmas-Playlist to distract you from your fearfull thoughts. What if his family doesn’t like you? What if they see the bad in you and bring him to do so, too?   
“Get your act together! Just be yourself, maybe a little less open and little more normal!”, you give yourself a little pep talk.   
Suddenly the train stops and you realise you have reached your destination. Hastily you get up and storm out, stumbling over someones leg.  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry…”, you mumble under your breath until the moment you stumble out of the train. Finally. You take a deep breath and look around. It seems to be very rustic here, just a little kiosk next to the railroad and some benches. You look around, trying to make out where a car could park, maybe Mycroft has arrived already?  
“Excuse me, dear. Are you Y/N? Mycroft told me to fetch you on my way…”, a small woman in her 50s is standing in front of you. She is wearing a dark violet pencil skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse.   
“Hey, nice to meet you! Mycroft didn’t tell me some one else would come to get me, sorry.”, you blush.  
“No problem at all, he is a little chaotic from time to time. I’m Mrs. Hudson!”, she gestures you to follow her.  
“Nice to meet you.”, you smile and walk with her to a little, red car.   
“So, you must be his mysterious new girlfriend, right?”, she asks as soon as both of you got into the car.  
“If you say so.”, you don’t know what to reply. So you ask:  
“May I ask how you know Mycroft?”  
“Of course, dear! I am the landlady of his brother, Sherlock. And he asked me to celebrate Christmas with him and his parents, so it would be ‘boring’!”, she chuckles and continues:  
“I don’t know why he thinks anything where he is present could be boring. But oh well. Mycroft stops by in London in Sherlocks flat from time to time. Such a snob, isn’t he? Sorry, I know, you must like him, but he is just so arrogant! I can understand Sherlocks desire to not be alone with him too often… Though I have to say his manners have gotten better in the past weeks. Maybe you are a good influence, dear!”, Mrs. Hudson chats away the whole 20-minute drive. You are glad, that you don’t have to say much. Also, the information you are getting could be useful at this family gathering. Especially when it comes to Sherlock. Mycroft doesn’t like talking about his family. That’s another reason that had you be critical towards this invite.   
“There we are!”, the car stops, and you get out.   
The cottage that stands in front of you is big without seeming pretentious. There are a lot of plants, though you can’t make them out exactly since there is a big layer of snow covering garden and house.   
Mrs. Hudson walks towards it and opens the door. She doesn’t seem to have used a key, so either the Holmes don’t believe in locking their door or it is just open, so the guests are able to get in easily.   
“There you are, love!”, Mycroft comes out of a room with a red head. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a silly Christmas Jumper. On it is a little reindeer with blinking lights around its body. You can’t help but laugh at this sight.   
“What…?”, he looks around before realising you are laughing at his jumper.   
“Oh, this… It’s a family tradition.”, he looks a little embarrassed but only for a short while as a devilish grin creeps on his face and he says:  
“Yours lays on our bed!” , you get your act together and ask:  
“Why didn’t you text me that Mrs. Hudson will fetch me? I was a little irritated, though she is such a lovely lady. I didn’t miss you at all!”, you say the last part with her standing right behind you.   
“I don’t know how you were able to get a hold of such a nice girl!”, she giggles and walks away.  
“I’m sorry, darling. There has been too much going on here.”, he sighs.   
“Mycroft, has she arrived?”, a female voice comes out of the room in which Mrs. Hudson vanished.   
“Yes, mom!”, he takes your hand and looks down nervously.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”, a elderly lady walks out of the room. She as well is wearing a blinking jumper and some jeans.   
“Hello my dear! You must think we are awfully rude, that we didn’t greet you at the door!”, she apologizes and takes both your hands.  
“Mycroft, you didn’t tell me your girlfriend is such a beauty!”, she smiles and her eyes are radiating with kindness.   
“Hello, Mrs. Holmes! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” ****  
  



	27. The one with Sherlock

"Phew!”, you sigh as you let yourself fall down on the bed.   
“Long day.”, Mycroft lays down next to you. You just nod in agreement and stare at the ceiling. It takes a moment for you to realise what happened, where you are.   
After arriving Mycrofts Mom had talked to you and taken you into kitchen duty where you peeled potatoes and carrots. It was nice, it felt like a real family dinner as you sat down with Mrs. Hudson, Mycrofts parents (though his dad is very quiet) and Mycroft himself. Not that you had any time talking to him as Mrs. Hudson as well as his Mom had a lot of question about your life.   
“I got up at 8 o’clock to take the train here, and just now, at ten in the evening do I get a moment to catch my breath.”, you realise.  
“They can be exhausting. But wait until you meet Sherlock!”  
“Oh yes, the mysterious one. Is he going to join tomorrow?”, you ask.  
“He is.”, Mycroft turns around and takes your hand.  
“I am so glad to have you by my side!”, he takes your hand to his mouth and kisses it.   
“And I am happy to be with you.”, you say and brush your hands through his thinning hair.   
“What did you do the whole day? I nearly didn’t see you.”  
“Well, I had to help Paps to get the tree and then decorate it. It’s a tradition that we do it.”, his eyes glimmer with childish joy.  
“I’m looking forward to seeing it tomorrow!”, you smile and kiss him.  
  


“Good morning, dear!”, Mrs. Hudson greets you as you walk into the kitchen.   
“Coffee?”  
“Yes, please!”, you smile and thank her as she hands you a big cup.  
“So, you are meeting Sherlock for the first time today?”, she looks at you with those friendly eyes.  
“Mhm..”, you nod.  
Mrs. Hudson just smiles and nods before walking out. What a strange reaction. She asked you after all, it’s not like you forced yourself onto her or something.  
After you finish your coffee Mycroft is still sleeping so you decide to take a walk. The snow has made a fairytallike scenery out of the woods. You forget the time and arrive back just in time for tea.   
“Y/N, darling! Where have you been! I worried.”, Mycroft greets you.  
“Sorry… I … the forest was just so beautiful, I didn’t even realise it was getting so late.”, you look down.  
“Oh, but I brought you something!”, with those words you reach into your pocket and get a little stone out that looks like a black-red marbled heart.   
“Made me think of us.”, you kiss him on the nose and get out of your shoes and jacket.  
“You are just too cute!”, he giggles and hugs you from behind.  
“Mycroft!”, his Mom comes out of the kitchen, smiling as she sees you.  
“See, I told you she is fine. Did you enjoy your walk, love?”, before you get a chance to answer she continues:  
“Sherlock is going to be here any minute, did you prepare her?”  
“I don’t think you could prepare someone for him.”, Mycroft remains calm but his eyes glimmer angrily.  
“Mycroft-“

_Knockknockknock_

“Mother! Mycroft!”, a man storms in before anyone opens the door. A black trenchcoat is waves behind him like a coat. Just as Mycroft he seems to like to dress formal, at least that’s what his dark trousers and the violet button-down tells you.   
“And you must be the new one. The girlfriend.”, he spits those words out as if they were foul.  
“Nice to meet you, Sherlock.”, you smile and feel Mycrofts hand on your shoulder. You are not sure if that is supposed to be a possessing or protective gesture.   
“Theatre, baking, painting, problems with your weight and self esteem. Pretty intelligent, closest to us I have met in a long time, but you don’t trust yourself to use it.”, the man steps closer to you and looks at your face.  
“He makes you happy, or so you think. But you do have some daddy-issues. I mean, look at you two, twenty years age difference is something, isn’t it?”, he grins.   
“You like to provocate people, or you don’t even notice you do. Though I think it’s the first. I don’t like judging people from the first impression. So I’ll start again with my ‘Nice to meet you!’, even if that might seem boring to you!”, your smile is even wider now. He is one of the people who want discussions and conflict, the best thing to madden him is being nice.   
“Sherlock! Don’t be rude.”, his Mom finally steps in.   
“I apologize dearly if I hurt you.”, he says mockingly.  
“What do you say, shall we have some tea?”, Mrs. Holmes asks.  
  



	28. The one with the fight

“You really did baffle him there, you know.”, Mycroft tells you after both of you have gotten upstairs to change into festive wear. The tea was quiet. Sherlock just looked at you with his deep blue, scary eyes while Mycroft tried to make conversation with Mrs. Hudson. She really dislikes him, to none of his questions did she say more then one sentence. Even when he asked what kind of neighbour Sherlock was she just said:   
“Oh, all I know is he pays his rent in time, what else should bother me as his landlady.”  
“You think so?”, you ask while undressing.  
“Of course. Though I never brought friends home, but if I did you would be the first to astonish me in a dialogue with my oh so clever brother.”, he takes out a dark red three piecer as well as a tie with little Christmas trees on it.   
“Hm… Well, I have just been nice. I guess that’s not the usual reaction to his… let’s call them deductions, not accusations. Though they feel like it.”, you put on a dark, red dress with a puffy frill skirt, that reaches down to your knees.   
“Thank you for being patient with him. He doesn’t mean it. It’s just… he has been through a lot in his childhood and youth. I think I am kind of guilty for some of the pain he has experienced. And I would hate for you two to not get along.”, he turns around whilst putting on the jacket and looks you deep in the eyes.  
“Understood!”, you nod and smile.   
“I know how much he means to you and I will try to get along.”, you put your arms onto his shoulders and continue:  
“Oh, by the way, you look magnificent! This vest suits you so good!”. Mycrofts face turns pink and he looks at you with so much love.  
“As do you, honey!”, he answers and takes your hand into his:  
“Shall we?”

The dinner goes along without any interruptions, neither you nor Sherlock start an argument. The conversations stay on the surface of themes. Until out of nowhere that brother asks:  
“So, Y/N, tell me, how did you get to know each other?”, he puts on a smile that is way too wide to seem honest.  
“What a nice question!”, you smile.  
“Well, actually we met at work, his bureau is in the same building as the conference room in which I worked at the time. And one time the elevator got stuck, we talked for a bit and I shared my cookies with him. I had many left and gave him the remaining ones in a box. Mycroft asked for my number, to give the box back to me, and two days later he just stood in front of my door handing me the box. Well, and it just kind of naturally progressed after that”, your cheeks turn red and there is a dazzling smile on your lips as you remember those days.  
“Oh, so you gave your address to a stranger then?”, Sherlocks grin gets even wider. Mrs. Holmes begins to clear up the table and walks into the kitchen with Mr. Holmes behind her, helping her carry the dishes.  
“Uh, not exactly, he read the address on my phone. I have it on there in case I forget it somewhere!”, you explain.  
“Mycroft the Super brain remembers everything, I am sure. That is the whole story then, Mycroft?”, it sounds like a tease. And as if Sherlock knew something you didn’t.   
“It sure is.”, there is anger and tenseness in his usually so soft voice.  
“So it’s just a coincidence, that you asked me to look into the file of a woman at your building at the same time?”, Mycroft begins to nod but before he is able to answer Sherlock hastily continues:  
“And that her name is the same as your girlfriends?”, the triumph in his voice is unbearable.  
“What do you mean, you looked into my file?”, you ask.  
“Well, my dear brother asked me to look into a person he wasn’t sure about. He told me he was afraid she could be an spy or something like that. I knew he lied, that he wanted to know about her out of some sort of interest. So I did, your life is pretty interesting, isn’t it? Came to a foreign country with just 19 years of age, leaving the abusive father and disabled brother behind you. Starting a career in the theatre business without a real education, but you came so far, it really is impressing.”, in shock you realise what that means and turn to your boyfriend.  
“So, you know everything about me? When did you let him do that research on me?”, you don’t know what to feel.  
“I…Well…”, he stutters. But Sherlock tells you. It seems that was nearly a week before the incident in the elevator. He investigated before even talking to you.   
“Y/N, let me explain!”, Mycroft is scared. Scared you could turn on him, leave him.   
“I’m sorry, I need some time alone!”, you hastily get up and storm out the door. After a few minutes outside you realise you forgot your jacket and begin to shiver from the cold. But you need time by yourself. While it is mean to not tell you anything about letting his own brother investigate your live, getting deep into your private live, things you didn’t tell Mycroft by now, that you didn’t feel comfortable with sharing, it also means he thought about you before even talking to you. You decide to let Mycroft explain before coming to any conclusions.  
“Talk!”, you say sharply as you walk back into the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes are still in the kitchen, you can hear them cleaning the dishes, but Mycroft and Sherlock are sitting there, staring each other in the eyes, with anger and triumph.   
“Of course, darling. It is true I told Sherlock to investigate your live. But I just wanted to know if you were a spy of some sort, nothing about your private life, just where you worked before, where you came from. Everything else he didn’t even tell me until now. It might be wrong to have him investigate you just because you did wake some feelings in me, I didn’t realise I had until then. But it was the only thing I could think of doing to get a clear perspective on you.”, you nod.  
“So you didn’t know about my family history until now?”  
“No. I didn’t, honestly not. I apologize for not telling you anything of all this earlier!”


	29. The one where you get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, sorry. I will get to writing more in this weekend :) Hope you like it!

“Everything alright in here?”, Mrs. Holmes suddenly comes in.  
“Of course, Mom!”, Mycroft answers before you or Sherlock get out a word.  
“Well then, how about we move on to the presents?”, it’s the first time Mr. Holmes says more then two words this evening.  
“Let’s then…”, Sherlock mumbles. He seems disappointed by the result of his try to split you and Mycroft.  
“Well, that was a night, wasn’t it?”, Mycroft sighs as he closes the door of your bedroom.  
“It was indeed.”  
“Everything alright?”  
“No, not really.”, you answer in all honesty.  
“Is it because of the spying thing?”, he blushes.  
“Of course it is. Listen, I am able to forgive it. But I am having a hard time with that.”  
“I understand that. And all I can say is that I am ashamed of my actions and apologize deeply.”, you can see how serious he is.   
“Just give me a few days.”, you smile exhausted.  
“I guess I really need some sleep now.”, you say while getting into you pyjamas. 

“Good morning, honey!”, a dark voice awakens you.  
“Mpf…”, you turn on the other side as it was a horrible night.   
“Darling, wake up!”, feeling a hand on you cheek you finally open your eyes and look into those darkgreen eyes with a brown circle around the pupil. You can’t help but feel butterflies in you stomach. Of course you know what he did was wrong, but he didn’t want to hurt you. It would be shitty for you to leave him now, it would hurt you more then this spying affair could.  
“Good morning.”, a small smile plays on your lips.  
“Mom and Dad are driving Sherlock to the train station. I already said goodbye, what do you think, should we drive back home?”, he looks at you with those understanding eyes.  
“I would like that.”, you whisper.  
“Then I’ll get our stuff and pack the car.”, he smiles.  
“Mycroft?”, you ask as he stands up from the bed.  
“Hm?”, he turns to you and you cup his face with your hands and kiss his nose, then his cheeks, finally his mouth.  
“What was that for?”, he laughs as you let go.  
“I don’t know!”, you giggle.  
Both of you are sitting in Mycrofts car, driving back to London.  
“They are lovely.”  
“Who?”, Mycroft asks.  
“Your parents, stupid!”, you tease.  
“They truly are.”, he nods.  
“Sherlock… is definetly special.”, you continue.  
“I know.”, he sighs.  
“But that doesn’t mean we will never get along. I guess he will need some time to get used to me.”, you shrug and feel the relief Mycroft gives off.  
“You think so?”  
“Sure! It won’t be easy for either of us, but eventually he will not like me, but accept my presence, I guess.”, you chuckle.


	30. The one with the cat hotty

On the way home your stomach begins to hurt, is it the time of the month already? Usually you try to stay at home when you’re on your period, as the pain sometimes becomes unbearable as well as your mood swings.   
“Everything alright, honey?”, Mycroft asks as he sees you holding your stomach.  
“You are so pale… Did you catch a cold?”  
“No, it…. it’s okay. Could you stop at the next roadhouse? I need to use the bathroom.”, thank god you took pads with you. After a short stop you as Mycroft to bring you home as fast as possible, that you weren’t that well and just needed some rest.  
“Of course, darling!” he speeds up. Half an hour later you arrive at your flat, Mycroft takes your suitcase and brings it into your apartment.  
“Should I stay? You really don’t look good.”, he says full of worries.  
“No, no. Just leave me alone.”, walking into the kitchen you nod and kick off your shoes, letting them and your coat just fall down on the floor. Mycroft stands there watching and decides he can’t just let this sort of chaos be and takes shoes and coat to their usual place. As he walks back to the kitchen you are sitting on the ground, leaning against the fridge with a glass of water and two painkillers in your hand.  
“What are you taking?”  
“Painkillers. I’m on my period.”, you grunt as you throw the pills in.   
“Oh.”, he looks helpless but you don’t really have the mind to care for that as another cramp rolls over you.   
“Hmpf…”, pressing your hands onto your womb you call out.   
All of the sudden you feel hands on your shoulder and under your knees as Mycroft’s lifts you up:  
“I’m going to take you to bed and I will not leave your side as long as you feel that miserable!”, he claims.  
Never in a million years would you have guessed, that this man would be able to lift you up and carry you somewhere. In fact, it never even crossed your mind a man could ever get that idea seeing your fat body. Only as your body feels the soft mattress you realise, he made it. Looking up you see Mycroft’s soft, tender face and smile.   
“Thank you.”  
“Do you need anything?”, he asks.   
“Tea would be nice.”  
The tall man nods and walks back into the kitchen. You close your eyes, it’s been some hard days, but it felt like family, nonetheless. Actually it wasn’t that different from what you would have gotten at home, just that the person who hated you has been open about it instead of that passive-aggressiveness that would have welcomed you at your home.   
“There we are.”, the beloved voice of your boyfriend whispers next to. Opening your eyes you see a tray on your nightstand with a pot of tea, some chocolate and a single flower in a glass.   
“Awww…”, loving you look up to Mycroft who’s amber eyes are leaning on you.  
“I also brought you a hottie.”, he holds the cat-hotty up. Thankfully, you take it and put it on your stomach.   
“Thank you.”


	31. The one with the apology

“Back at home? 😊”, two days later, you are feeling way better, nearly no cramps anymore, Mycroft has left yesterday for the first time since Christmas. He had to work. And now your best friend gets back to you.  
“Yep, got home three days ago. How has Christmas been?”, you reply.  
“Was alright. I need to talk to you. Phone or meet up?”  
fWhat a request. Since you visited her and her boyfriend that one time you just got to see each other briefly. Not because neither of you had the time, it’s just that there is an obstacle in your friendship since he is there. And that obstacle just got bigger every time he made hurtful statements affecting your body.  
“Sure, you can come over if you want to.”, hopefully it won’t be about how great her boyfriend is, that he made the best present ever or even proposed to her. Though both of you might be in an age in which marriage is a valid live choice it doesn’t feel right. Espacially regarding that stupid asshole boyfriend of hers!   
„Hey there.“, awkwardly your best Friends Stands in Front of your door.   
„Come on in.“, you walk her to the living room where both of you sit down. As you know her taste you already put out two cups of tea and a pot of black tea.  
„So, what did you bring here?“, you ask while handing her a cup.  
„Well, actually, I… It‘s hard for me to talk about. I know you don‘t like Marc…“, she begins.  
„Hey, wait!“, you interrupt her but she goes over it by continuing her speech.  
„No! I know you don‘t and I am beginning to understand why, actually. He is insensitive. And I thought he might change, if only I told him how much his words hurt people from time to time. But actually, it got worse! Now he attacks me if I tell him, calls me stupid for thinking the world could be more peaceful if only people were considered of what they say. Anyway…“, you notice her eyes begin to water as she continues with a trembling voice:  
„We broke up. Or should I say I broke up with him. Just before we went to my parents house I talked to him how I felt we“, she gesticulates to you and herself:  
„How we grew apart in the last month. And that I pity that. But all he had to say was ‚You know what? That fattie should be glad to have an attractive friend as you are.‘ And that was it. In his mind you should be thankfull and I shouldn‘t have to feel like I failed you as a friend or anything like that.“ She looks at you, tears running down her cheeks. You can‘t help but take her into your arms:  
„It‘s gonna be okay. I love you, you know that. And yes, I am gald he is gone now. He was an asshole. But what was I supposed to say? Anything I could have said would have driven you further away from me and nearer to him. So, there is nothing you should be sorry for concerning me, I am sorry I didn‘t help you or at least talked to you.“  
After some more tears you order pizza and watch some Musicals before she leaves.   
„Let‘s never have a man come between us, okay?“, are the last words your best friends sobbes as she leaves your flat.  
„Never!“, you smile and close the door. Just then your phone buzzes.  
„Are you free tomorrow? -MH“, he sent you a text.  
„I sure am. At yours? :)“   
„No, I‘ll fetch you at your apartment. I have to give you my Christmas present. -MH“  
Just then you realise neither did you give him his present, Christmas had just been too busy.   
„Alrighty. At 6?“  
„I‘ll be there. :) -MH“, wow! A smiley, that‘s a first.


	32. The one with the key

Wearing a long, red dress that you just bought two days ago you wait for Mycroft in your kitchen. The dress is tight fitting on the upper body with a turtelneck and has a bell skirt. When you saw it online you knew it would be perfect for a date night.   
DingDong  
„Coming!“, you rush to the door. Even though it has only been one day you really missed Mycroft. It felt so lonely and empty laying alone in your bed.   
A big smile is on Mycrofts face as you open the door.   
„Honeycake, you look amazing! Red really is your colour!“, as always when you wear red his eyes show lust for you.   
„Thank you.“, you blush and step by side so the tall man can come in.  
„May I give you my present first?“, you ask as both of you sit down in the kitchen.  
„If you insist.“, he smirks.   
Laughing you reach into the cupboard and get a small packet out.  
„I hope you like it.“, you mumble as you give it to him.   
Never would you have thought Mycroft would be the type of man that opens his presents that impatiently He more or less just rips the paper off to see the casket.   
„Jewlry?“, he asks and his face speaks of confusion.  
„Open it!“, you laugh nervously.  
He does and a smile creeps on his face:  
„How did you know?“  
Inside of the casket are lying little, golden Cufflinks in the form of umbrellas. You found them in a little antiquariat.   
„I didn‘t. I just had to think of you when I saw them.“, he gets up and kisses you.  
„They are perfect!“, his husky voice whispers into your ear as one of his hands brushes through your hair.   
„Now I want mine!“, before he can get further with his intentions you say and struggle out of the tight hug.  
„Alright, alright!“,devoted he nods and gets a little box out of his jacket.   
„There you go.“, the usually so confidend man looks at you with nervousnes.   
„Thank you.“, you smile and carefully open the box. Inside is a key.   
„A key?“, now you are the one looking confused.   
„Well, this present has two meanings. One: you owne the only key to my heart. Two: I bought the little house you showed me. Actually I bought it in the intention to renovate it together with you so that we can build our future with our own hands before we move in together.“, his face is red as a cherry but he looks you straight in the eyes and continues:  
„But if that feels like too much for you, I understand! You can always just wear it as a necklace, as symbol of my endless love for you!“, he takes out a thin silver necklace and hands it over to you.  
As you slide the key onto the necklace a lonely tear runs down your face.   
„Mycroft… I… This is too much!“, you whisper.   
„I don‘t know if I deserve that much love and attention acutally.“, you look down but then decide that your love is bigger then whatever feelings are taking over your mind right now.  
„You know what? No, I deserve it. And I only would ever want this kind of affection from you. I want to move in with you, to renovate this house, build our future!“, before Mycroft can answer you jump into his arms and kiss him passionatly.


	33. The one with the discussion

“So, you two are going to move in together?”, your best friend is sitting in front of you. It feels like an eternity that you visited this little, asian cafè together. The always same jazzy music playing in the background and a big glass full of ice cold lemonade in front of you it is such a familiar situation. Since the first year of your friendship when you discovered this little cafè it has become your regular hangout spot.   
“Well, yes…”, you shrug and continue:   
“I know, it feels too early. But, well, at the same time it feels just right.”, a sigh escapes your mouth as you take a sip of the cold drink.   
“Hmmm…”, she just nods which encourages you to continue:   
“You see, there is no other person that I can spend that much time with without it feeling like either an overstimulation or a mental underload. It might sound mean, and you know that I love you, but we also know that when we spend too much time together it can get a little, uhm, hard. Just think of our last holidays, even though it was nice the five days were enough and we had to take a break from our friendship. And those feelings have never been there with Mycroft.”   
“First of all: I am glad you found him, it has always been hard for you to make friends that you actually like and he seems to be the best one yet. Secondly: it is your decision. If you feel ready to move in with that guy, go for it. But maybe you two should, well, go slow. You don’t like sudden chages and it seems like he hasn’t lived together with a woman before.”, what she says does sound like a good idea. After two more lemonades and a really good time you say your adieus and you go back to your flat.    
“Can you talk?”, you text Mycroft. Only two minutes later he replies:   
“Sure, what is it? -MH”, so you call him.

_ “Good evening, darling.” _ , you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Hey Sweetheart!”

_ “Well, what is it?” _

“Uh, well, I talked with my friend and… she made a good point about us moving in together.”

_ “Which would be?” _

“You see, I am not good with sudden changes, as you know, and you haven’t lived with anyone since your childhoood. Right?”

_ “Right…” _

“So, wouldn’t it be a good idea to take it slow?”, he doesn’t answer but you can picture him, sitting in his big chef chair,raising his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side as he always does when it is obvious for him that he is not the one to say something.

“Okay, my idea: we decorate one room for the other one. Say you decorate my art-work-room and I do your buero, also we do the bedroom together. But we take our time. That way we can spend time together in the house, prepare our future but take it slow. Like, we do it every weekend and two nights in the week. And if we like what we are doing, if you like your buero and I my room, and if we get along renovating the bedroom, then we can slowly move our stuff there and begin living our live together. How does that sound?”, still silence.

“Mycroft? Are you still there?”, you wonder.

_ “Excuse me, darling. I had to overthink your idea. Of course it sounds reasonable and I get your points. I guess it was a little too rushed to come to the conclusion to already buy us a house…” _ , he sighs. 

“No, Sweetheart! It was a great idea, but it would be a pity if our realtionship, that we took so much time and patients building, would break because we moved too fast. With that house we have a project, a possibility to test our bands without overstretching them, if you will.”

_ “If you say so.” _ , his dark voice still sounds of disappointment.

“Listen, I didn’t want to hurt you with my suggestion. I love you and I want to be with you, but I need my time.”

_ “You are right. I love you, too, Honey…” _

“Oh, I have one more question! Mycroft…”

_ “Yes dear?” _

“Why do you always put your initials at the end of a text? I know it’s from you, I saved your number.”, you giggle.

_ “Oh, well, you see honey, when I first texted you I was so unsure of how to sign, that I just used the initials that, in my mind, would one day be carved next to yours on a tree. Like a charm, if you will. And there is some sort of sentiment in doing this still.” _ , you can practically hear the blood rushing to his cheeks, giving his face that childish look with pink cheeks and a devilish, charming grin.

“I love you, Mycroft Holmes!”

_ “And I love you, darling!” _


	34. The one at home

Tomorrow is gonna be the first day of you and Mycroft renovating the house. The last week you browsed through a lot of webshops, trying to find the perfect desk, chair, decor and, of course, treadmill for his bureau. Though it has been tough you have found stuff you believe is gonna work like a charm. 

„Ready for a new adventure?“, Mycroft sits next to you on the sofa. As you are reading a novel by Melanie Raabe he is reading the Newspapers. You head is laying on his lap as you are laying down and he is sitting up.

„Totally ready!“, you laugh and look up to his gentle eyes. 

„Gosh, I hope I picked the right things for your!“, you add.

„I hope so, too, honey!“, he smiles. 

„Mycroft, not that I don‘t like that nickname you gave me, but is there any special reason for it?“

„No, not really!“, he replies.

„Oh, don‘t give me that! I know there is always a reason for everything you say or do! In a head of a Holmes brother nothing is done by accident!“, determined you put you book away and sit up to look that sweet man straight in the eyes. He sighs.

„No no no! I have not found the perfect nickname for you yet, so I go with the stables like Love or Darling, but though Honey might be a average one, Honeycake is not! Soooo….“, expectant you raise your eyebrows.

„Alright, you won. It is a little embarrassing to say the least! But here you go: You smell of cinnamon, honey and butter. Always! I first noticed it when I met you in the elevator and thought it was something you have with you. Later, as we went to the zoo, I guessed it might be your perfume. But it is not! Even when you bath or just woke up, you always smell of cinnamon, honey and butter! Like a Honeycake!“

Well that explanation took you by suprise! Though it hasn‘t been a guess, that he had his reasons to call you that, you thought it would be something in the therms of  _ You just are as sweet as a Honeycake!.  _

„Wow, I would have never thought my odour was that distinctiv!“, you blush.

„But it is, I often times am able to smell your presence before I even see you!“, with the biggest smile he looks at you and wrinkles his nose.

„No you can‘t!“, you laugh.

„That‘s impossible, someone else would have told me if I smelled that good!“

„Maybe it is just me who is able to! Maybe I am THE ONE!“, with another laughter he begins to tickle you.

„Stop it! Mycroft!“, you squirm and try to get away. Laughing you playfully push him away and try to stand up. But he is faster, his hands reaching your sides before you can fully get up and again beginning to tickle you.

„Noooo!“, you laugh and move uncoordinated, trying to get a hold of him. Finally you get his arms but he trys to break free and in the midst of the fight both of you roll down from the sofa on the earth.

„Ouch!“, he cries out while your eyes are watering from laughter.

„Did you hurt yourself?“, you ask whilst catching your breath.

„Just my knee…“, he answers and gives of a little hiss as he gets up.

„Should we get to the doctor?“, worryfull you help him to stand up.

„Nah, it‘s alright. I‘m just not the youngest anymore, you know.“, he smiles. 


	35. The one with the diary

Back in your flat you go through some old stuff of yours. Since, if everything goes as planned, you will move out of here in just two months you try to sort out things you don’t really need anymore.   
A little book falls into your hands.   
“My old diary…”, you mumble. Though you have never been too fond of writing a diary there has been a phase in which you did. In the summer you turned 15 your mother took you and your siblings on a vacation to the beach in the Netherlands, it was the summer you found your first true crush… Sighing you put the diary aside.

“What is it, dear?”, Mycroft stands in the door with a glass of water.

“Huh? What is what?”, you ask confused.

“Well, you sighed at least ten times. And I was able to hear you from two room apart, so I figured there is something you think about”, he steps aside you and kneels down to you sitting on the floor.  
“Hurtful memories?”, he guesses.

“Not exactly, no. Just an old diary.”

“And…?”, he knows you too well.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. Just don’t make fun of me, alright?”, nervously you play with your hair.

“Scout's honor!”, he lays his right hand on his heart and giggles.

“Soo, I was on vacation with my family and we went to the beach everyday. It was so sunny the whole time we were there, well nearly everyday. At least that’s how I remember it. And I would get myself some ice-cream every afternoon. Though it wasn’t the icecream I was after that hard. You see, the first day I went to the ice cream vendor at precisely a in the afternoon. As I waited in line I saw a young man, maybe 23 or something like that, walking by. He looked so serious and as I grabbed my popsicle I spontaneously decided to follow him. Turns out he walked to the beach, look at the ocean for a while, took out a notebook and wrote something down. Then he’d walk back into the village and I lost him. He looked so handsome to my teenage self that I decided I’d do the same exact thing everyday. And he was there, everyday he’d go to the beach, stare, write, go back. After a while I even figured he lived in a little house with an older couple which I assumed were his parents. I was to happy each time I saw him, until he one day didn’t show up. For three days I wouldn’t see him. But then, on the last day of vaccation, I went to get my last ice-cream. But as I arrived at the vendor it began to rain, very heavily. As I was searching for a place to stay dry I noticed someone next to me, it was the man I followed, he held an umbrella above my head, smiled and waited with me til the sun came out. I was so nervous, I wasn’t able to asy anything, though there were so many thoughts running through my mind, so many things I wanted to tell him, ask him what he was doing. But I couldn’t. And he didn’t say a word either, so, when the rain stopped I once again look up to him, thanked him and ran away. I heard him giggle, and I guess I was a good laugh for him. Maybe he even knew I was following him. Truly, I was a strange kid, and to spy at someone like that really wasn’t okay. I don’t know what came upon me back then, I never showed that kind of obsessive behaviour anytime after that…”, you look up to Mycroft, he just sat next to you and listend carefully.

“You don’t happen to have a photograf of some sort of that man, do you?”, he asks. 

“What a strange thing to ask after that story!”

“Sorry, I just- I’d like to know if you’ve got a type. Older man and umbrellas you know!”, he winks at you but it feels like there is something off about him.

“Uhh, lets see. I remember I had that little single-use camera back then…”, you open your diary and look through your notes.  
“Ah! There he is !”, the picture shows a slender figure from the side. You took the photo as he stood at the beach. The man is wearing a white button up and jeans, his hair is ginger and there are many freckles on his big nose.

“Wait a minute!”, you exclaim and stare at Mycroft in shock.

“Is that….?”

“I suppose so.”, he laughs.

“You know, I was on vacation with my parents, I just got back from university, I had finished my master in politics and wanted to take some time off before beginning my job in London. So we went to the Netherlands, my parents had friends over there. But Sherlock became very sick a few days before we went there, it was the first time he overdosed. We took him to a mental hospital, they said he would need some time away from his family to work on himself. So we went on holidays anyway. But I felt so bad, I wasn’t able to enjoy anything. Everyday I’d come to the beach, I wanted to write a letter to my little brother, but I just wasn’t able to find the right words! One day I noticed a girl following me, around 16 I thought, she would just stand there and look at me. It was pretty strange, but I somehow admired her courage and persistence. So when I didn’t go for three days as my parents forced me to go in some galleries with them, I nearly felt bad for the girl. On the last day of our vacation, which seems to have been your last one as well, I saw her standing in the rain, she looked so sad. And so I ran over with my umbrella. I didn’t know what to say, since I didn’t know her. But it was a nice moment. From that day on, and now I forbid you to laugh, I always carry an umbrella. I somehow thought it could help the people around me as it helped the girl.”, he smiles at you.

“Isn’t that strange? I mean, I was just a teen at the time and you already had finished uni and were moving on to more serious aspects of your life..."

"I know, it feels unwell to think about the age difference at the time. But alltogether, I just thought you were a nice and strange kid, like I myself was at that age, I was not at all attracted to you. Yes, the girl I saw seemed sympathetic, but not in any way did she attracted me. I didn't even make the connection until now. And by no means is it strange for a teenage girl to have a crush on an older man. I remember when I was in high school I had a crush on my history teacher, she must have been at least 10 years older then me!", you nod.

"So it would have been strange if you exploited my crush. But since you didn't even feel the same way, it's just me who seems to have a pretty clear typ!", both of you laugh.

"But I must say, it is kinda cute to know you fell for me even when you didn't know me at all.", Mycroft smiles lovingly.

“As if the fate had wanted us to meet once again.”, he kisses you.


	36. The one with the cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe you noticed, but I sometimes try to process private feelings and situations with this fanfic. So, here is something based on what happened to me last month. I hope you like it though it gets a little darker this time :)

It has gotten late, you were at your future home to renovate the bathroom. It has been pretty lonely since Mycroft had to work today, but that way you’ve gotten way further then thought or planned.   
With a loud sigh you unlock the entry door to your flat.    
_ What is that smell? _ , you think as the odour of cigarettes penetrates your nose. Since you don’t smoke and Mycroft does have the decency to at least get outside when he does it irritates you.    
_ The smoke must have gotten in from the street or something…. _ , you explain it to yourself.   
With a yawn you stumble into the bedroom and undress, ready to get into the shower.    
_ What the…? _ , there is a bottle of tropical juice standing in front of your underwear drawer. And you don’t drink that stuff, it makes you stomach all messed up! Turning around you notice the smell has gotten stronger. Sniffing around you near the source of the stink. There is a fucking zigarette butt on your commode!    
_ Someone was in here! _ _   
_ What to do? In panic you grab the scissor which is always laying on your work desk like a weapon and walk slowly. First into the living room. Nothing, no one! Next the kitchen. There is another cigarette butt on the table, but nothing else. Whoever smoked it must have stubed it out on your fucking kitchen table! After looking for someone everywhere you look through your valuebales to see if anything is missing, but it isn’t. Just the five pounds that were laying on the kitchen table are gone.

_ Beep Beep _

You are calling Mycroft.

_ Beep Beep _

What the heck is he doing? He should take your phone at that time, he can’t be working still! 

_ “Mycroft Holmes?” _

“Hi, Mycroft! I- you have to come! Someone was in my apartment!”

_ “What do you mean, someone was in there?” _

“Well, there are cigarettes, and juice, and…”, you begin to sob as you realise a stranger invaded your most private room. He couuld have touched everything in here, seen all your stuff, all the pictures of you and your friends on the walls, your collection of strange puppets, everything!

“Mycroft, I need you!”, you cry out.

_ “Honeycake! Shhh…”,  _ he tries to calm you and continues:   
_ “Listen, I will be there as fast as I can, but that won’t be before tomorrow morning... can you go anywhere in the meantime? You shouldn’t be alone there at the moment.” _

“I- I don’t know where to go!”, you best friend is living over half a hour away and there is no café where you could go.

_ “Okay, I’ll send someone. He will be at yours in five minutes. I have to hang up, I am so sorry! I will hurry. I love you, stay save darling!” _

“Alright, thank you…”, you whisper. Just then you realise you are still undressed and stumble back into your bedroom to get an oversized sweater that you just throw over. It was Mycrofts’ once, when he was bigger. Back in the kitchen you brew a tea for yourself and nearly burn your hands as the doorbell rings and scares the crap out of you.

“Hello?”, you say into the intercome.

“Yeah, uh, Mycroft sent me? John Watson here.”, a man says.

_ Bzzzzzzzz _

A blond-greyish haired, small man stands in front of you as you open the door.    
“Hey.”, he gives you a crooked smile.   
“You must be Y/N. May I come in?”, you take a step besides and let him in.

“I just made myselfa tea, you want some?”, you softly say.

“Sure, thank you.”, he nods and walks into the kitchen after you.

“How… how do you know him?”, you ask while handing him the cup.

“Thank you. I’m the roommate of his brother, Sherlock.”, John takes a sip.

“Oh, really?”, it surprises you to hear that someone is actually living with that pain in the ass.

“He isn’t always like he was on christmas.”

“Did he tell you about that?”

“Mhm. And I believe he reacted that way because it was a so new situation to see his brother with someone dear, you know. Sherlock sees Mycroft as a copy of himself with even less human emotions and so it was… strange for him to see him with you like that.”, he smiles.

“But enough of Sherlock, how are you feeling? Mycroft said something about a burglary?”, John cocks his head.

“Well, I don’t know if those are the right words. Just- someone has gotten in here, they didn’t take much, just five pounds, but they left two cigarette butts and a juicebottle. Why would someone do that?”, you are feeling numb. Like there are no emotions inside of you that you can bring yourself to feel at the moment.

“I don’t know. I really am sorry about that. Do you know when it could have happened?”

“Not really. I’ve been away since 10 in the morning, so it could have been anytime from then. Oh! Shit, shouldn’t I call the police?”, it gets to you just now. But John just giggles.

“Nah, you called the british gouverment, I believe that should be enough!”


	37. The one with his brother

You can’t close your eyes. Not even for one second, because every time you do so there is a face that stares into your soul. It looks different each time and yet it is just so grim and off putting that it sends shivers down your spine. 

“You should just lay down!”, John had said:   
“There’s no use in you obsessing over what happened. I’m here and will be looking out for you.”   
Sure, a man you don’t even know is supposed to look after you. Okay, maybe Mycroft trusts him and that should be enough reason for you to do too, but the whole thing that happened, and everything that is going through your mind isn’t rational, it’s pure and raw emotion!    
“I will stay up and wait for Mycroft!”, John had told you before you went into your bedroom. And now you are lying here, as awake as you could be. There are still no real feelings inside of you towards the burglary. It just feels so strange, as if it hadn’t happened to you but to a completely different person!    
Quietly you stand up and grab your phone to check for a message. None! Of course! Just when you would need him he isn’t there!   
_ That’s not fair. He’s doing his best to get to you as fast as possible, but he is at work! In a foreign country! He even sent a friend to look after you! _

Blegh! Stupid voice in your head always saying the reasonable, adult thing to think!    
_ You DO realise I’m just another side of you, right? _

Of course you know that! Why else would there be another voice in your head that sounded exactly like you!

**buzz**

“I’m in the plane now and should be there at 10 am! -MH”

Okay, just 8 more hours to go! 

You tried to read, but the words are running through your mind like water without a letter staying inside of it. It’s no use, so you decide to go to the kitchen and make yourself a tea, maybe that’ll help!   
“John? Sorry, I just-”, you say as you exit your room and walk into the living room. But at the sight of the man standing next to John the words get stuck in your throat.   
“Sherlock? What are you doing here?”, you exclaim.   
“Relax, it’s not like I want to be here. But Mycroft asked me to take a look and figure out who dunnit. Usually I don’t take minor cases like this, but since I was kind of not-nice-”, he shoots a glace to John and continues:   
“I figured it would be a  _ kind gesture _ ”, the tall pale man spits the last two words out as if they were poisoned.   
“I… Thank you, I guess?”, still a little dazzled from seeing him here you just nod and walk past him.

“Not the reaction I was expecting.”, you can hear John say to his friend.   
“She’s probably still under shock. People always say such invasions into your most private life can be traumatic.”, Sherlock shrugs. 

You just shake your head, walk to the kitchen counter and make yourself a chamomile tea with honey. After taking a few sips you head back into the living room where Sherlock is standing and obviously figuring something out.

“If I didn’t know better I’d guess it’s a teenager living here, not a grown woman.”, he says under his breath.

“What makes you say that?”, you sigh and sit down on your armchair. Everything is better than going back into that lonely bedroom filled with gruesome imaginations and pictures only your fantasy could produce. 

“Just look at all that stuff, little plush animals, music boxes, animal post-its… As if you’d just gather everything with a little bit of beauty around you in hope it would stain onto your mood. That’s something I’d expect of a teenage girl. Also the music! Coldplay and Grease?”

“Uhm, just to say, Sherlock, those music choices may be the least teenage thing I found in this flat.”, John intervenes.

You chuckle and Sherlock gives you a glimpse that seems like he is satisfied with what he sees. As if he tried to make you laugh, give you a little bit of a mood booster.

“Anyway. I think I’ve seen enough to make a few deductions. The fact, that they broke in during the day but a time that you are near to never home shows that he knows your daily structure. Also he didn’t take anything really valuable, which means burglary was not the primary goal. It seems like he took his time, looking through your belongings in peace. For me it seems like either someone wanted to intimidate you or you’ve got yourself a stalker!”


	38. The one with the tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I honestly enjoy everyone of them. They kinda make my day as I don't have a lot going on for me at the moment! So a whole heartedly THANK YOU so fecking much for reading!!!! Stay save, lovlies! :)

#  Chapter 24: The one with the tea

_ A stalker? _ _   
_ “Well, I guess it must have been to intimidate me then. Because I would have noticed if I had a stalker, wouldn’t I?”, you answer Sherlock after a few minutes of silence in which you had to get a grab on the information you just got.   
“That’s not really a necessity to be exact. If the stalker is any kind of decent you would not notice him being around you. Maybe a little bit of a icky feeling, if I may say so, but nothing more. Remember, you are just a normal woman, not a detective or trained in any kind of detective skills.”, he sounds so mean.    
“I’m no usual woman, you know my intelligence is way above the average!”, is the only thing you get out.    
John looks at Sherlock questioning.   
“She’s right…”, the tall one answers the unspoken question.   
“I read most documents about her and in all of the clinical ones they talk about her high IQ.”, John nods understanding.   
“Listen, Y/N, I know you aren’t stupid, but Sherlock might be right in one thing: you aren’t trained. You are not used to looking for the signs of a stalker in your everyday life. Maybe now, that you are aware of the possibility you are sensitised for it.”, John tries to calm you with his easing voice.    
“I-”, you sigh. Of course he is right. It’s just the thought that you could have been observed for a long time without even noticing it. That’s fecking scary!    
“Yes, you are scared. But wait with your emotions until we can be sure which of the cases it was.”, Sherlock sounds tense and apathetic at the same time as he tells you this.

_ Buzzz Buzzz _

“Seems like my dear brother is calling you!”, you hastily grab your phone:   
“Yes?”, you sound out of breath.   
“Honey? Everything alright?”, hearing his deep voice immediately calms you a little.   
“Mycroft. I’m so glad to hear from you.”, you whisper.

“Why are you calling?”   
“I just wanted to tell you that my plane landed and I’ll be there in less than an hour.”   
“Okay, good to hear. By the way, thanks for sending your brother over!”, you say with an ironic undertone.   
“Sherlock’s with you?”, he sounds genuinely surprised.   
“I thought you sent him?”, looking up you see the tall man's grin and realise he came here on his own behalf. Or John told him to, though you’d like to think that he would have told you beforehand.    
“I hope he was nice?”, Mycroft sounds tense, now even more worried than before. 

“As nice as he gets.”   
“That’s… at least something, I guess.”, he chuckles a little and you join in. 

“Darling, I’ll have to hang up now. But I am hurrying to get to you! I love you.”   
“Okay. Sure. I- I love you, too…”, the sadness and anxiousness is back now that you can’t hear his calming voice anymore. But John at least tries to lift you up with a half smile.   
“Alright. What time is it, actually?”, due to the lack of sleep you totally lost in time.   
“Nearly 6 in the morning.”, Sherlock has sat down on the couch and is still giving off that ironic and arrogant grin.

“So there’s no sense in going to bed anymore!”, you decide.   
“I’ll make pancakes. Want some?”, you walk into the kitchen. Baking helps. This way you’ve got to concentrate on something else than your thoughts and fears. Also you could get this cigarette stink out of your flat this way. At least you hope so.

**DingDong**

“Mycroft!”, you exclaim and run towards the door. The moment the door is open and you are positive it is him you jump into his arms and hug him, not wanting to let him go ever.   
“Shhh, I’m here now Honey.”, Mycroft's odour of lemon and musk wraps around you as he kisses your hair and forehead, gently leading you into the flat so he can close the door.    
“Hmm, that smells of pancakes, did you bake?”, he gently struggles out of your arms to take off his coat.   
“She did indeed!”, Sherlock's voice comes out of the kitchen.

“And they aren’t that bad. A little too european for my taste, I prefer the american kind. Though I have to admit, that lover of yours does have a taste in tea!”Mycroft and you walk into the kitchen where Sherlock and John are sitting at the table, enjoying pancakes with marmalade and a cuppa Earl Grey.


	39. The one with the pancakes

“Good morning, John. Sherlock!” Mycroft nods at him and takes your hand dragging you into the living room.   
“Are you okay?”, his voice is so warm and full of love.    
“Of course!”, you built up that wall inside of you, but with those puppy eyes it begins to crumble.   
“Y/N, you don’t have to be brave. I know you are able to work through all this alone. But you don’t have to! I’m here to help.”   
“I-”, tears are forming in your eyes and without being able to stop them you just let them flow down.   
“No, I’m not okay. I’m scared, I don’t feel safe here. But I don’t think I would feel saver anywhere else. Thank you for being here. Sorry... Gosh!”, with trembling fingers you wipe your tears away.   
“It’s okay!”, once again he hugs you and embraces you with love and a feeling of safety. 

“What are we going to do now?”, you ask.   
“Well, first of all I called a friend, well not exactly a friend, but a man I know who works at Scotland Yard. He should be here soon and he’ll work the case. With Sherlock, well that’s what I’m guessing at least since he is here.”, he raises one eyebrow.

“Dear brother, as you are here now, why don’t you tell me your deductions?”

“Speaking of the devil…”, you whisper and turn around to see Sherlock standing in the doorframe.    
“Very well.”, Mycroft smiles masterfully and walks to the cigarette butts which are still laying where you found them, he then takes a walk around your flat, with Sherlock, you and John waiting for him in the kitchen. You know this is more of a game to the brothers then actual work. They seem to like making a contest out of everything to see who is more intelligent…

“So?”   
“The cigarettes are very strong, disgustingly so if you ask me, I am guessing they are being smoked by someone who is living in a harsh situation with little money as they don’t seem to have a trademark on them. The way he went through Y/Ns stuff actually doesn’t seem like he was searching for something, he was just taking a very well look. I would say it’s someone who stalks Y/N and wants to intimidate her. Maybe he has been here before and this is the first time he wanted to leave his marks so that Y/N knows he can come in whenever he likes.”

_ Wow. How some people can bring out the worst in people. _ , you think. Mycroft is actually back to being that icecold arse he was when you first met him. He told his brother all this intimidating stuff while you are just standing there. Not even looking at you, waiting for a reaction by you or anything. As if your feelings don’t even matter.   
“Great.”, you dryly exclaim.   
“Nothing new, if you ask me. Didn’t Sherlock know all this after just 5 minutes here?”, you ask John in a very loud tone. You know it will hurt Mycroft to hear from you that he isn’t better than his brother. But he deserves it, at least that’s what you are feeling right now. 


	40. The one with the Supergirl

“I am going to take a shower and change.”, you exclaim walking past Mycroft and Sherlock. Both of them are still staring each other down.

“Uh, shall I wait in the bedroom or something?”, John asks. It is noticeable that he is uncertain what to do.   
“No, thank you, John.”, with an accent on his name you smile and turn around. After you lock the bathroom door you feel tears of fear and anger running down your face. Hot and salty the drop down your chin and onto your chest. Stubbornly you leave them be and undress, putting on some music to stop all those thoughts from running through your head. 

_She’s my girl, my Supergirl._ _  
_ _And then she’d say_ _  
__“It’s okay. I got lost on the way, but I’m a Supergirl. And Supergirls don’t cry.”_ _  
_ _And then she’d say_ _  
_ _“It’s alright. I got home late last night but I’m a Supergirl. And Supergirls just fly!”_

Sometimes pressing Shuffle really does help. Singing along loudly you begin to wash your hair. After the shower you put on a long, flowy, black dress, put your hair up in a bun, take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom. There is Mycroft sitting on your bed, looking around.   
“So?”, you ask, still angry.   
“What do you mean?”, sometimes this genius guy can be so fecking stupid!   
“Is there anything you want to say, after putting on that scene with your brother?”   
“Oh.”, he looks up into your eyes, realising now that you are angry.   
“Oh!”, you mimic him.   
“I apologize, I didn’t realise you were hurt by that.”   
“Look, I am only human. I am not used to people getting into my flat, looking through my stuff and not even trying to cover that! Of course I feel intimidated, even more so when I hear you and Sherlock talk about whoever did that.”, you face turns red of anger.

“You are right. It was wrong of me to assume you were able to cope with it after just a night.”, he nods.   
“It was very wrong!”, you agree.   
“But I told you it might be dangerous to live with me.”, he suddenly throws in.

“Well, yes. And I said that is alright with me. But I am not talking about the danger or anything like that but about the way you handle that. After some time I will sure be able to cope and everything, but not if you discuss what happened as if I was a stranger and you are just trying to be more clever then Sherlock. I don’t want to be a part of your competitions!”

“Okay. I got it, I will be more sensitive in situations like this.”, he stands up and steps closer to you.   
“Peace?”, he asks and holds out his hand for a shake.   
“Peace.”, you can’t help but laugh as you go in for the handshake.   
“Good.”, he smiles and pulls you close, kissing your forehead.   



	41. The one with the detective

_ DingDong _

“Not to interrupt anything of importance, but I believe that's for you.”, John slowly steps into your bedroom with a man behind him. He must have opened the door instead of asking you to.

“Hello, Mycroft!”, a middle aged man comes in. His hair is greyer than you would expect it to be when looking into those young, awake eyes. 

“Lestrade.”, Sherlock storms in.

“Well well well, who decides to show up. I mean, the criminal act happened yesterday, but I’m sure today is early enough.”, he teases.

“I see your brother has arrived before me.”, the man dryly exclaims. 

“May I introduce myself.”, he turns towards you to shake your hand and continues:   
“Greg Lestrade, I’m working for Scotland Yard. I am guessing you are the new woman in Mycrofts life?”

“Nice to meet you. I am glad you are looking into this, I would expect you either work very well or are one of the few that can tolerate Mycroft's brother. Actually it’s probably both.”, you giggle.   
“I’m Y/N and this is my flat. As I am sure Mycroft told you already, someone broke into here yesterday while I was away.”, Lestrade smiles and nods.

“Very well, I believe you are up to the challenge with these two.”, he winks. Mycroft seems to be speechless, just listening and watching the exchange.

“Blablabla, the difficult one blabla! Would you be able to finally decide to do your job then?”, Sherlock jumps in. The detective just sighs and begins to investigate the flat. 

“Darling, would you like to get away for the day? I am guessing Mr. Lestrade is going to give the forensics a ring. In just an hour this place will be flooded with police, and John and Sherlock seem to be in controll. So if all this is a little too much for you at the moment we could go for a hike of something?”, Mycroft has taken your hand and pulled you aside.

Art first the idea of leaving while a bunch of strangers are going through your most private stuff seems stupid. But as you think more about it you realise someone has already gone through all that. So it isn’t that private anymore. It would probably be more hurtful to stay here and watch them tear your flat apart and talk as dryly about your life as Mycroft and Sherlock just did.

“Sounds okay.”, you nod.

“I’ll tell John to look after everything while we are away.”, he turns away and you decide to grab a few things you might need. Just a pair of jeans, the flannel and your boots. As you take one of the shoes you notice there shimmers something inside of it.    
“What-?”, with a trembling hand you take out a bracelet. It actually isn’t any bracelet, you thought you had lost that one years ago. Turquises encased in silver, a present you got from your mother before moving out. 

“Y/N?”, Mycroft comes in and sees you sitting on the ground, tears running down your face.

“What happened?”, you are able to see the panic inside of his green eyes as he bows down to you.

“I think I know who it is.”, you sob and give him the bracelet.


End file.
